You should, but you don't
by das Yuyu
Summary: Cassy besucht Hogwarts und hat nur einen Gedanken... Remus Lupin. Doch wie soll sie es anstellen von ihm gesehen zu werden? Ihre Freunde Lilly und Severus stehen ihr zwar zur Seite, doch ob sie mit diesen beiden Streithähnen weiter kommt? Lest selbst!
1. Charas 1

_**Sowas nennst du Leben?**_

**Disclaimer: **Bis auf ein paar Charaktere und die Handlung gehört mir nichts. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Wichtig:** Ich halte mich in dieser ff nicht an die Vorgaben aus den Harry Potter Büchern. Ich leihe mir lediglich ein paar Charaktere und die Orte, also bitte nicht wundern und wer eine ff nach genauer Vorgabe lesen möchte ist hier wohl falsch, tut mir leid.

Wahrscheinlich (bin mir noch nicht sicher) werde ich auch noch ein paar andere Veränderungen vornehmen, wie die Regel mit den Elektrischen Geräten (warscheinlich nicht), das alle Federn und Pergamente benutzen (höchstwarscheinlich) und vielleicht auch schreiben das es in dieser Zeit passiert und nicht vor Jahren (steht noch nicht fest, wahrscheinlich wird im nachhinein doch vieles bleiben wie es war xD.)

**Charaktere - weiblich**

_Cassandra Rina Mortis_

Alter: 16 Jahre

Geburtstag: 1.11.

Klasse: 6

Lieblingsfach: Zaubertränke

Hassfach: Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste

Charakter: Sie ist ein sehr offener Charakter, doch hinter dieser Offenheit verbirgt sich auch eine sehr große Verschlossenheit, da sie angst hat ihre wahren Gefühl zu zeigen und damit verletzt zu werden, das ist auch der Grund weswegen sie allen Situationen die wirklich ehrliche Gefühle erfordern so gut es geht ausweicht, was sie mit der Zeit wirklich mehr als perfektioniert hat.

Hobbys: Sie experimentiert gerne mit Magie herum um herauszufinden was man noch alles aus dieser herauskitzeln kann, zudem kann man noch zu ihren Hobbys zählen das sie gerne alle Möglichen Späße mitmacht und auch für diese geradesteht, Sonderarbeiten sind bei ihr keine Seltenheit doch meistens konnte man auch diese irgendwie lustig gestalten. Eines ihrer eher geheimen Hobbys ist ihre musikalische Ader: sie spielt Geige.

Aussehen: Dunkelbraune, von der Sonne jedoch hell durchsträhne Haare fallen ihr über die Schultern, lang bis zum Ende ihres Schulterblattes und umrahmen das eigentlich recht zierliche und sanfte Gesicht, mit den hervorblitzenden, türkisblauen Augen.

Mit einer Größe von 1.64 ist sie von ihren beiden Freundinnen die kleinste und auch von der Figur her hinkt sie ihnen etwas nach, denn sie besitzt doch am Bauch und den Seiten kleine Rettungsringe, die sie immer unter ihrer Kleidung verbirgt.

Geschichte: Ihre Eltern waren Muggel und als diese von Hogwarts und der Fähigkeit zum Hang zur Magie von ihrer Tochter erfuhren waren sie dessen nicht gerade begeistert und ihre Mutter zog es vor sich vor ihrer Tochter zu verschließen, ihr Vater vertiefte sich nur noch mehr in seine Arbeit und somit stand sie schon immer großteils alleine da seit sie wusste das sie eine Hexe war. Das Geld für die Schulsachen für Hogwarts verdient sie sich mit Ferienjobs, meist sind dies auch noch mehrere gleichzeitig da sie ihre Eltern nicht noch mehr mit sich belasten möchte.

_Lillian Evans_

Alter: 16 Jahre

Geburtstag: 23.5.

Klasse: 6

Lieblingsfach: Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst, Alte Runen

Hassfach: Zaubereigeschichte

Charakter: Zu ihrem Glück fällt ihr das lernen schon fast mehr als leicht und somit hat sie recht viel Freizeit, da ihr sehr viel zufällt, worum sie oft beneidet wird. Nicht wie man vielleicht denken könnte gibt sie mit ihrer Lernleichtigkeit ein, sie ist ein offener und freundliches Mensch und wer sie einmal zur Freundin gewonnen hat, hat eine Freundin fürs Leben gefunden, doch sie hasst es belogen zu werden.

Hobbys: Natürlich das lernen, da ihr das Lernen leicht fällt und das lesen. Seit sie klein war reitet sie auch sehr gerne, das gilt jedoch nur für Pferde und nicht für andere (magische) Wesen. Etwas weiteres ist es mit anderen auszugehen und zu singen, am liebsten in einer Karaokebar.

Aussehen: Sehr gepflegte, feuerrote und leicht gewellte Haare fallen ihr herab bis in die Hüften, aus dem Gesicht sehen ein paar sanfte, smaraktgrüne Augen, die scheinbar jede Lüge durchschauen können. Mit einer Größe von 1.67 hat sie ihrer Meinung nach die perfekte Größe für ihre schlanke Figur, die sie nur hält, da sie sehr auf ihre Ernährung achtet und dadurch keine Diäten machen muss.

Geschichte: Nachdem der Brief von Hogwarts kam wurde sie von ihren Eltern verwöhnt und bevorzugt vor ihrer großen Schwester Petunia. Vor den Brief waren Petunia und Lilly sehr gute Freunde, jedoch veränderte sich Petunia und begann Lilly zu verabscheuen, weil sie so bevorzugt wurde. Lilly versucht jede Ferien zuhause sich wieder mit ihrer großen Schwester zu versöhnen, doch ab sie das schaffen wird ist eine andere Frage.

_Evelyne Grey_

Alter: 16

Geburtstag: 15.7.

Klasse: 6

Lieblingsfach: Kräuterkunde

Hassfach: Zaubertränke, Verwandlung

Charakter: Sie ist ein aufbrausender und sehr lebhafter Charakter, die gerne ihren Willen durchsetzt. Sie hat Spaß daran zweideutig zu denken und frech und dreist sich durch das Leben zu schnorren und einfach sich die Lebensaufgabe gemacht zu haben anderen zum lachen zu bringen, dann scheint sie selbst auch glücklich zu sein. Ob das stimmt oder nicht steht in den Wolken und es erfahren auch sonst nur sehr enge Freunde von ihr.

Hobbys: An aller Spitze steht es wohl mit ihren Freunden einen drauf zu machen, saufen zu gehen, Flaschen drehen zu spielen und zu flirten. Sie wechselt ziemlich oft ihre Freunde. Jedoch ist das natürlich nicht alles! Sie spielt sehr gerne Spiele aller Art, auch Schach oder mal Mensch ärger dich nicht. Ebenso wie sie sich auch sportlich betätigt und eine von wenigen ist die sehr gerne schwierigen Sport betreibt und zwar ist sie eine Turnerin.

Aussehen: Schulterlange, wild durchgefanszte Haare fallen ihr ins Gesicht, Sie sind pechschwarz und haben giftgrüne Strähnen vorne und pinke und blaue Strähnen am Hinterkopf. Ihre dunkelbraunen Augen scheinen immer frech zu funkeln. Durch das turnen und auch sonst kann sie alles essen was sie will und nimmt nicht zu, sie hat einen unglaublich femininen Körper dafür das sie viel Sport treibt und natürlich ist sie auch dementsprechend gut durchtrainiert. Sie ist die Größte von ihnen mit 1.69 macht ihr das im Sport auch manchmal ziemliche Probleme.

Geschichte: Sie stammt aus einer reinen Zaubererfamilie und hatte soweit eigentlich eine recht glückliche und gute Kindheit, jedoch halten ihre Eltern leider nicht sehr viel von den Muggeln und halten sie für sehr primitiv und wohl auch etwas unterbelichtet, so haben sie natürlich auch etwas gegen ihr Hobby, dem Turnen, denn das ist ja bekanntlich eine Muggelsportart. Sie sagen sie sollte doch lieber etwas anderes machen, wie fliegen, oder Flugküntlerin werden. Ihr großer Bruder studiert in Hogwarts Verwandlung und ihre kleine Schwester wurde auch erst eingeschult. Na dann viel Spaß.

3


	2. Charas 2

_**Sowas nennst du Leben?**_

**Disclaimer: **Bis auf ein paar Charaktere und die Handlung gehört mir nichts. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Reviews:**

_Fleur:_ Danke für dein Kommentar . Kommentare stacheln echt an zu schreiben, faszinierend Ich hoffe das nun gefällt dir auch, auch wenn es an manchen Stellen ein kleines bisschen suspekt sein mag '

**Wichtig:** Ich halte mich in dieser ff nicht an die Vorgaben aus den Harry Potter Büchern. Ich leihe mir lediglich ein paar Charaktere und die Orte, also bitte nicht wundern und wer eine ff nach genauer Vorgabe lesen möchte ist hier wohl falsch, tut mir leid.

Wahrscheinlich (bin mir noch nicht sicher) werde ich auch noch ein paar andere Veränderungen vornehmen, wie die Regel mit den Elektrischen Geräten, das alle Federn und Pergamente benutzen und vielleicht auch schreiben das es in dieser Zeit passiert und nicht vor Jahren (steht noch nicht fest.)

**Charaktere - männlich**

_Remus Lupin_

Alter: 17 Jahre

Geburtstag: 3.12.

Klasse: 6

Lieblingsfach: Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste

Hassfach: Zaubertränke

Charakter: Er ist einer der besten Freunde die man haben kann wenn man ihn denn einmal für sich gewinnt. Er ist fröhlich und unternehmungslustig, sehr aktiv und freundlich. Jedoch ist es natürlich auch so, dass er andererseits auch sehr tiefgründig ist und manchmal in einigen Räzeln spricht, die nur die anderen Mauerer zu verstehen scheinen, sollte doch schließlich auch sonst niemand wissen das er ein Werwolf ist.

Hobbys: Er ist ein sehr sportlicher Mensch, wobei er sich jedoch nicht auf eine bestimmte Sportart festlegt, er macht einfach vieles und probiert gerne neue Sachen aus. Doch er beschränkt sich natürlich nicht auf Sport, er ist zudem eine Leseratte und auch noch ein recht passabler Zeichner, wobei er sich selbst auch weiter fördert. Natürlich gehört auch herum spinnen, wildern, träumen und mist bauen zum Leben eines Mauderers!

Aussehen: Längere, braune Haare fallen ihm meist offen ins Gesicht, gerade so lang das es nicht für einen richtigen Zopf reicht, zwischendurch blitzen lebendige, helle, cremebraune Augen, die irgendwie etwas Besonderes zu sein schienen. Mit seiner Größe von 1.75 war er nicht der Größte von ihnen aber er war doch recht groß. Seine Figur war sportlich, jedoch nicht muskelbepackt wie man es sich denken könnte, er sah einfach geschmeidig aus mit seinem Körper.

Geschichte: Seine Eltern sind Zauberer, so war es natürlich nicht verwunderlich das auch er ein Zauberer wurde, doch leider war dabei nicht beabsichtigt das er diesen kleinen Unfall haben würde. Klein, aber mehr als verheerend. Er wurde von einem Werwolf gebissen und wurde somit selbst zu einem. Er bekam Angst vor sich selbst, zog sich zurück und weigerte sich etwas mit der Außenwelt zu tun zu haben in der Angst auch jemand anderen zu beißen und ihm damit auch noch so ein Schicksal aufzulasten.

Aus sich heraus kam er erst wieder als er von Dumbeldore überredet wurde nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Nun eigentlich war der Grund, dass er wieder aus sich heraus kam die zwei wirklichen Freunde die er fand und sie wurden zu den berüchtigten Mauderern!

_James Harry Potter_

Alter: 17

Geburtstag: 4.1.

Klasse: 6

Lieblingsfach: Verwandlung, Fliegen

Hassfach: Zaubereigeschichte

Charakter: Er ist ein verdammt erstaunlich vergesslicher Mensch, wäre sein Kopf nicht angewachsen würde er nicht mehr wissen wo er ihn verlegt hatte. Doch auch war er gerne zärtlich und liebevoll, was man ihm bei seinem herum streunen nicht immer so zutraut. Natürlich haut er auch gern Mist, egal mit was genau das zu tun hat.

Hobbys: Schon immer war er ein Regelbrecher und Streichespieler, also wieso sollte es sich auf Hogwarts ändern? Nein, sogar das Gegenteil wurde der Fall! Er sträunert gerne im verbotenen Wald herum und entdeckt dort immer wieder neue Winkelzüge des verborgenen Mysteriums Verbotener Wald. Zudem gehört natürlich auch das Fliegen zu seinen Leidenschaften, denn als Sucher findet er in den Lüften seine Erfüllung. Das einzige ruhige was er sehr gerne macht ist Zauberschach spielen, aber ob das so ruhig ist?

Aussehen: Stark verstrubbelte, braune Haare, die von der Sonne ein paar hellere Strähnen haben, sie fallen ihm bis in die haselnussbraunen Augen, bei welchen eigentlich alle schwach werden wenn er sie richtig einsetzt, das bei ihm nicht einmal mehr Übungssache ist.

Mit 1.73 ist er der kleinste von den drei Haupt-Mauderern, doch wirklich stören tut ihn das nicht, da sie ja alle eigentlich recht groß sind. Da er fliegt und dadurch viel Training hat und Sport betreibt fügt sich dem auch sein Körper und zeigt sich sehr durchtrainiert und athletisch.

Geschichte: Seine Eltern waren Zauberer, seine Mutter Künstlerin und sein Vater der Manager von London up Devils, den Flugkünstlern aus England und den Favoriten der Meisterschaften im Quidditsch! Mit elf kam dann endlich sein Brief für Hogwarts, doch es war ohnehin klar gewesen dass das die Schule sein würde, welche er später einmal besuchen würde. Auf dieser Schule lernte er auch Sirius Black kennen, am Anfang, die ersten zwei Jahre stritten sie sich ohne Unterlass, doch dann wurden sie Freunde als James entdeckte das Black nicht war wie seine Familie. Bei einem riesigen Krach zog Sirius schließlich zu James, dessen Eltern das Schwarze Schaaf der Black Familie gerne beherbergten und ihn bald als Familienmitglied betrachteten.

_Sirius Erwin Black_

Alter: 16

Geburtstag: 13.6.

Klasse: 6

Lieblingsfach: Verwandlung

Hassfach: Alte Runen

Charakter: Er ist wohl einer der treudoofsten besten Freunde die man überhaupt haben kann,

jedoch ist er für viele auch recht kompliziert, da er aufbrausend und dreist ist und wenn er einmal so richtig aufdreht ist es einfach schwer ihn wieder runter in die Ruhe zu holen (meist ist Remus dann dafür verantwortlich). Doch hat er auch eine frech, süße Art an sich die ihn oft um sehr vieles weiter bringt. Andererseits, etwas das ihm nicht sehr viel hilft ist seine sehr verpeilte Hälfte, die ihm manchmal die Fähigkeit verschließt etwas zu verstehen und er da eben ein kleines bisschen länger braucht als andere.

Hobbys: Wie auch James gehört das Streiche Spielen zu seinem Hobby und auch alle möglichen Spiele fallen unter seine Hobbys. Er spielt sehr oft und gerne mit James Zauberschach, gegen Remus nicht, da er da immer verliert. Auch das saufen gehen ist eine Sache die beiden dreien meistens von ihm ausgeht und er die anderen mitzieht und auch das

Flaschendrehen macht ihm immer ganz besonders viel Freude, dann kann man andere so leicht dazu bringen irgendetwas total idiotisches zu machen.

Aussehen: Schwarze und sehr wilde und franzig geschnittene Haare zieren seinen Kopf und laden immer dazu ein hindurch zu streichen und die weichen Haare einmal zu fühlen. Als einziger von den dreien hat er keine braunen Augen, sondern diese werden bei ihm ersetzt durch ein stürmisches, wildes und entschlossenes sturmgraublau.

Mit 1.81 ist er durchaus der Größte von den dreien und das er dabei immer noch der jüngste ist macht ihm überhaupt nichts aus, dafür war er eben groß. Im Gegenzug zu den anderen ist er auch nicht mit Muskeln geziert, zumindest nicht übermäßig, er hat einen schlanken, sehr leidenschaftlichen Körperbau.

Geschichte: Geboren als Reinblüter, aufgewachsen unter dem Einfluss von schwarzer Magie und dennoch nicht verführt von der dunklen Seite. Er kam nach Gryffindore und somit in das Haus seiner Wünsche. Seiner Familie passte das alles jedoch gar nicht. Immer mehr und mehr wurde Sirius zum schwarzen Schaaf der Blacks. Er wurde verstoßen und musste doch zuhause in seiner persönlichen Hölle leben, also war es doch kein wunder das er kurz darauf davonlief und bei James eine neue, bessere Familie fand die sich um ihn kümmerte. Seine Familie störte das nicht wirklich und die mühe ihn zu suchen machten sie sich natürlich auch nicht, wieso sollten sie? sie wollten ihn doch eh nicht haben.

_Severus Snape_

Alter: 16 Jahre

Geburtstag: 28.2.

Klasse: 6

Lieblingsfach: Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zaubertränke

Hassfach: Verwandlung

Charakter: Er ist sehr verschwiegen, da sich sonst zeigen würde das er eigentlich gar nicht so

schlimm ist wie es immer gesagt wird, zudem gibt es Geheimnisse die nicht für anderer Leute Ohren bestimmt waren, wie die Tatsache, das sein Vater ein Muggel war, oder das er das Gefühl hatte ins falsche Haus geraten zu sein. Doch wenn er einmal Freunde gefunden hat kann er schnell offen und freundlich werden und dann verbirgt sich hinter der etwas ungewöhnlichen Maske ein Mensch den man so nicht erwartet hätte.

Hobbys: Eines seiner Hobbys sind seine Lieblingsfächer, er ist da sehr experimentierfreudig und stört sich nicht daran mal in die ein oder andere Explosion hinein zu geraten. Alle seine Sorgen die durch seine Familie und andere Dinge aufgebürdet werden ertränkt er von Zeit zu Zeit seine Sorgen einfach in der ein oder anderen Flasche Alkohol. Ein weiteres, weniger Gesundheitsschädliches Hobby ist das Zeichnen, meist Landschaften oder andere Dinge die ihm einfach so in den Kopf kommen, oder eben um Bilder aus seinem Kopf heraus zu bekommen.

Aussehen: Lange und gepflegte Haare fallen ihm herab bis in die Hüfte, wobei er ein starkes Naturschwarz sein eigen nennen darf. Zudem hat er tiefe, dunkelbraune Augen, so das sie fast einem schwarz gleichen. Er ist vielleicht nicht der stärkste und nicht der Durchtrainierteste, aber dennoch hat er einen schlanken und ansehnlichen Körper und mit 1.77 ist er ja auch nicht der aller kleinste.

Geschichte: Sein Leben verlief eigentlich ziemlich normal für jemanden, der in einer Gemischten Familie aufwächst. So kennt er einen Teil der magischen Welt, ebenso wie einen großen Teil der Muggelwelt.

Er wusste ab dem Moment an dem der Hut den Namen des Hauses Slytherin auf seinem Kopf aussprach das er sein Verhalten ändern musste. Während der Schulzeit wurde alles gestrichen was mit Muggeln zu tun hatte, alle alten Freunde und alten Verhaltensmuster wurden geändert um sich schnellstmöglich seinem Haus anzupassen, doch man kann nicht alles vor seinen Mitmenschen verbergen.


	3. Prolog

Also, dies ist meine FF, aber die (meisten) Personen gehören immer noch JKR, auch wenn ich sie zugegeben etwas umgeschrieben habe und die Umgebung, ja die wird dann wohl auch JKR gehören ;P

Logisch, odda?

Prolog

Die Musik schallte laut durch den Raum, ohrendröhnend laut um genau zu sein. Es war manchmal schon als ein kleines Wunder angesehen das sie noch nicht taub war.

Wer sie war? Na das doch nun wirklich ganz einfach! Sie war der aufgehende Stern am Horizont. Der Star überhaupt! Die Scheinwerfer waren alle auf sie gerichtet während sie an der Bühne stand, das Mikrofon sicher in der Hand haltend, eine große Menge von Menschen jubelte ihr zu, wie sie dort, schlank, langes, offenes Haar, ein paar Springerstiefel, eine Rot-Schwarz kartierte Hose die mit ein par Ketten und Reisverschlüssen verziert war und einem Hemd, das unter ihrer Brust zusammengeknotet da stand und sang!

Sie war gut! Sie war die Beste, Platz eins der Top Ten! Dann kam der Countdown zu ihrem besten Song, ihre Fanscharen flippten nun vollkommen aus und schrieen sich die Kehlen heiser!

5…

Es wurde lauter.

4…

Es wurde noch lauter.

3…

Es flogen Rosen auf die Bühne und Teddybären.

2…

Plötzlich wurde es dunkel.

1!

Cassy zuckte zusammen.

Der Wecker neben ihrem Kopf gab ein unglaublich nervtötendes und schrilles piepen von sich. Die Brünette grummelte leise vor sich her und griff sich dann den Wecker, welcher immer noch ein nervendes Piepsen von sich gab.

„Halt endlich die Klappe.", murrte sie und haute den kleinen Hebel so kraftvoll herunter das ihre Hand lautstark und ebenso schmerzvoll auf ihrem Nachttisch landete. Ein leises Wimmern war unter der Bettdecke zu hören. Doch der Wecker piepste monoton weiter vor sich her obwohl der Schalter um den Alarm auszustellen heruntergelegt worden war. Das gab den Ausschlag zum aufstehen der Sechzehnjährigen.

Energisch schlug sie ihre Bettdecke zurück und griff nach dem Wecker, dieser wurde kurzerhand an die Wand gefeuert, wo er aufschlug und eine kleine Delle hinterließ, dann kam er auf dem Boden auf und nach zwei kläglich errungenen Piepstönen war dann auch endlich Ruhe, was jedoch nur den Grund hatte das das schläfrige Mädchen noch ein Buch obendrauf geknallt hatte.

Das Buch trug den Titel ‚Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene Band 3'.

Da die Decke nun eh weg war lies sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett gleiten und stand langsam auf. Ein Schaudern durchzog ihren Körper als sie das kalte Holz unter ihren Füßen spürte und sie trat zwei Schritte um sich auf den Boden zu knien und das Buch auf das Bett zu werfen, dann sammelte sie die Reste ihres Weckers auf und musterte diesen kleinen, kümmerlichen Haufen von Schrott. Dem war nun auch nicht mehr zu helfen, also flog alles in hohem Bogen in den Mülleimer.

Ein neuer Tag in diesem Leben. Diesem Leben das nun.

„Oh SCHEIßE!?", der Blick der Brünetten war auf die andere Uhr in ihrem Zimmer gefallen, welche nun schon anzeigte das sie… na was wohl? Viel zu spät dran war.

„Dieser verdammte, verfluchte, bescheuerte, Batterieamputierte, hirnlose, einstellungsunfähige..", fünf Minuten und einen riesigen Haufen Beschimpfungen später hatte sie es geschafft sich in aller Eile anzuziehen und stürzte ins Bad herüber, wobei sie sich gerade noch die Jeans hoch zog und über den Stoff stolperte und eher der Länge nach im Bad landete als hinein zu gehen, wie es eigentlich geplant worden war.

„Alles in Ordnung?", tiefblaue Augen und eine brummelnde Bärenstimme meldeten sich zu Wort nachdem ihr Vater seine dunkelgrüne Zahnbürste aus seinem Mund genommen hatte.

Er war groß, fast zwei Meter, hatte blondes, sehr kurzes Haar und ein warmes Lächeln.

Sie ergriff die warme Hand die er ihr entgegen streckte und zog sich an dieser hoch.

„Ja.", sie sah prüfend an sich herab, „Ich glaube es ist alles noch dran."

Ein belustigtes, tiefes Lachen ertönte während die Brünette ihrem Vater die Zahnbürste wegnahm und ihn aus dem Bad schob, mit einer raschen Handbewegung drehte sie den silbernen Schlüssel in dem schlichten Türschloss um bis das klacken ertönte.

Daraufhin war ein Klopfen an der Türe zu hören und die Stimme ihres Vaters: „Hey, Schnecke, mach die Türe wieder auf."

„Ich habs eilig!", rief sie und hatte schon ihre dunkelviolette Zahnbürste im Mund und schrubbte sich ordentlich die Zähne. Sie musste sich eben beeilen und da würde ihr Vater ihr ja wohl nicht reinreden können, immerhin war Samstag und er musste an diesem Tag nicht arbeiten, sie jedoch musste einen Zug erwischen!

Es war der 1. September!

Der Tag, an welchem es wieder zurück in ihre zweite Heimat ging: Ab nach Hogwarts!

Als sie sich die Haare durchgebürstet und zu einem Zopf am Hinterkopf hochgebunden hatte stürmte sie wieder aus dem Bad und zurück in ihr Zimmer.

Alles was sonst noch herum lag und sie so anlächelte und sagte ‚Komm, nimm mich auch noch mit, oder du wirst mich vermissen! Garantiert!' verschwand im Koffer, welcher nur noch zuging nachdem sie sich auf ihn geschmissen hatte und während dem starken Ruck die Schnallen verschlossen hatte.

Sie schleppte den Koffer und einen Rucksack zur Türe und warf dort einen Blick in den Spiegel. Das Bild lies sie seufzen.

Sie war nicht die Schönste. Nun, schön war sie schon. Natürlich war sie schön. Sie hatte klare, türkisblaue Augen, lange, braune Haare die von der Sonne ein wenig durchgesträhnt worden. Das gefiel ihr alles, überhaupt kein Problem.

Das einzige Problem war dann wohl so ab dem hals abwärts.

Sie war nicht dick. Dafür würde es noch einiges mehr brauchen, sie war nur… etwas kräftiger. Manche bezeichneten sie als ein wenig pummelig, andere sagen sie stünde noch knapp davor und schon die Gedanken daran machten sie fertig.

Sie war nun mal kein Sportass mit einem Körper wie er Athene nicht schöner hätte sein können. Nicht so wie ihre Freundinnen und Freunde.

Sie lebte in Hogwarts…. neunzig Prozent sah einfach nur heiß aus.

Sie gehörte zu den restlichen zehn Prozent die total untergingen und sich zurückzogen um sich zu verbergen. Sie hatte noch das Glück das sie zu einer Gruppe dazugehörte die sie mehr oder weniger nahm wie sie war. Hatte zwei Freunde die ihr wichtiger waren als alles andere.

Aber sonst… sie hasste ihren Körper.

„Hallo? Cassy?!"

Die Schülerin zuckte zusammen als sic plötzlich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und sie sah irritiert über ihre Schulter, wo sie eine dunkelbraune, schlanke Frau erblickte, mit tiefen, moosgrünen Augen, die von getuschten Wimpern umschmiegt wurden. Die Frau trug ein dunkelgelbes Kleid, das ihre langen Beine umspielte.

Ein Seufzen glitt über Cassandras Lippen. Ihre Mutter war eine einzige Schönheit und sie? Sie war so verkorkst bei dieser Mutter, das war ja schon fast peinlich!

„Was ist denn Mom?", fragte sie nun und sah ihre Mutter immer noch ein wenig irritiert an, was ihre Mutter nur dazu brachte aufzulachen.

Cassy grummelte vor sich her, scheinbar war sie heute einfach nur lachhaft.

„Schatz, hast du denn nicht auf die Uhr geguckt? Wir müssen los, ansonsten erpasst du noch deinen Zug.", erinnerte sie ihre Tochter und schleppte den großen Hogwarts-Schulkoffer hinter sich her zum Auto.

Wäre ihre Mutter doch immer so… so lebhaft. Doch das war sie wirklich bei allem nicht.

Ihre Mutter war krank, sie konnte es nicht ertragen von anderen geliebt zu werden.

Umarmte man sie, dann verkrampfte sie total und schaltete dabei auch ziemlich ab, andererseits war sie immer noch ihre Mutter und wollte on ihrer Tochter geliebt werden. Es war schmerzhaft das so zu sehen und Cassy wusste immer noch nicht wirklich damit umzugehen. Ihre Mutter war so geworden als herauskam das Cassy eine Hexe war.

Also schob sich Cassandra natürlich selbst die Schuld dabei zu.

„Schatz, kommst du denn jetzt?", hörte sie ihre Mutter rufen, daraufhin erklang das aufbrummen des Automotors und das Mädchen beeilte sich so schnell wie ihr es möglich war in ihre Schuhe zu schlüpfen und diese zu zubinden, wonach sie aus dem Haus stürzte, dabei den Rucksack aufsammelte und schließlich hinter sich die Türe ins Schloss warf.

Sie stolperte und fiel fast zu Boden auf dem Weg bis zum Auto, wo sie den Rucksack auf die Rückbank des dunkelblauen Gefährts warf und sich selbst dann neben ihre Mutter auf den Beifahrersitz setzte. Ihr Vater würde nicht mit kommen… er hatte viel zu viel zu tun.

Zu viel zu arbeiten, so wie es immer der Fall war. Eigentlich war es inzwischen ja fast egal.

Ihre Mutter stellte sich gegen sie und ihr Vater hatte eh nie Zeit. Also war es nur natürlich das sie sich umso mehr darauf freute endlich wieder in ihr richtiges Zuhause zu kommen! Hogwarts!

Es war recht schwierig durch den engen Verkehr zu kommen, da viele rote Ampeln und generell diese Straßen, die einen Wahnsinnig werden lassen konnten den Weg nicht wirklich erleichterten.

Endlich würde sie ihre Freunde wieder sehen!

Schon allein bei dem Gedanken wurde sie ganz hibbelig. Selbst auf Potter und Black freute sie sich. Anfangs waren sie einfach nur ganz normale… Erzfeinde gewesen und hatten sich gegenseitig so gut wie möglich runter gemacht, wobei die beiden wirklich besser waren als sie selbst allein. Doch in der vierten Klasse hatten sie zusammen nachsitzen müssen und hatten festgestellt das sie ganz in Ordnung waren. Sie waren keine besten Freunde, aber sie verstanden sich schon recht gut.

Ihre besten Freunde dagegen hatten meistens nichts besseres zu tun als sich gegenseitig immer zu streiten, aber eigentlich mochten sie sich doch. Sie waren Lilly Evans und Severus Snape. Zwei unterschiedliche Welten, aber sie liebte einfach beide.

Und dann war da noch eine Person die sie wieder sehen würde… die Person auf die sie sich dann doch am aller meisten freute: Remus Lupin.

Er war einfach… hach wenn sie an ihn dachte schlug ihr Herz gleich um einiges schneller. Er war einfach perfekt… er sah verdammt gut aus, hatte was im Kopf und… er wurde von ihr schon seit einem guten Jahr geliebt, aber sie hatte es ich nie gesagt. Das konnte sie nicht und sie würde es wohl auch nie. Sie wusste nicht wie man anderen zeigte das man sie liebte und so stellte sie sich wohl einfach nur an wie ein Vollidiot.

Sie lies Dinge fallen, stürzte oder sonstige Peinlichkeiten, das schlimmste war wohl gewesen als sie eine weiße Hose angehabt hatte, in der Großen Halle gesessen hatte und ihre Tage bekommen hatte… zwei Tage zu früh.

Das war so peinlich! Nie wieder hatte sie eine weiße Hose getragen… nun doch eigentlich schon und zwar genau diese Unglückshose, doch sie hatte sie präpariert. Sie war zerschnitten worden und an manchen Stellen wieder genäht und dann doch wieder mit Sicherheitsnadeln und Nieten verziert und so weiter, inzwischen sah diese Hose ziemlich stylisch aus und zum Glück erinnerte sich kaum jemand noch an diesen Unfall.

Als ihre Mutter auf dem Parkplatz anhielt öffnete Cassy sofort die Türe und voller Vorfreude und schnappte sich den Rucksack von der Rückbank.

Ihre Mutter stieg aus dem Auto aus und öffnete den Kofferraum, wo auch gleich der Koffer herausgenommen wurde.

„Kommst du noch mit bis aufs neunte Gleis?", hoffnungsvoll sah sie ihre Mutter an, als diese nur leicht den Kopf schüttelte wich die Hoffnung einer leichten Betrübtheit. Nun, eigentlich war es ja klar gewesen… zu viele Menschen.

Vorsichtig umarmte sie ihre Mutter, welche sich dabei jedoch nur total abweisend versteifte. Es war ein Versuch wert gewesen…

„Gut, dann geh ich jetzt."

„Hab ein schönes Jahr Süße.", bekam sie dann noch als Gruß mit auf den Weg während sie sich abwand und den Koffer hinter sich her zog, ab in den Bahnhof, in Richtung Gleis 9 ¾ und ab in Richtung jetzt.

-------------

So das wars für dieses Kapitel, es diente eigentlich großteils dazu nur mal Cassys Art und Denkweisen zu schildern (zumindest dachte ich mir das so… ob mir das gelungen ist?).

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitte Kommis! anfleh bihiiiiiitte!


	4. Kapitel 1

Die Personen gehören fast alle nicht mir und auch die Umgebung habe ich mir eher geliehen, also so das übliche ;P

Reviews

fleur: Danke Aber glaub mir, schon alleine das reicht um jemanden weiter schreiben zu lassen. (mehr wären auch schön, aber man kann es sich ja nicht aussuchen xD)

SuSi: Mach ich ja, mach ich ja xD aber es braucht nun mal auch seine Zeit, zudem ich ja nun 10 Tage lang nicht an meinen PC konnte, ich bedaure das ich nicht schneller bin schnief aber ich streng mich an ♫

moony: Gut, eigentlich poste ich ja erst wenn ich schon das folge Kapitel fertig habe, ich hab das zweite noch nicht fertig… aber egal, was isses denn fürn Kuchen? (Kuchen kanns doch wert sein oder? Naschkatze)

Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel Nummer 1!

---------- ------- ----------- ---- ---------------- - - ---- --

Kapitel 1

Dieser Bahnhof. Kings Cross. Er war schön so auf seine Eigenart. Er war sehr groß, das war er wirklich, aber weiter? Viel weiter kam es nun doch nicht, denn sie hatte nicht wirklich Zeit sich umzusehen und diesen Bahnhof zu bewundern, wie sie es schon so oft getan hatte.

Schnellen Schrittes steuerte sie die Gleise neun und zehn an.

Diese Gleise, die schon allein das Leben ziemlich verändern konnten, doch wer dachte schon daran wenn man sie betrat? Man konnte Leute kennen lernen, andere Menschen sehen, traf Leute wieder oder verabschiedete sich von ihnen.

Dann krachte ihr Wagen gegen etwas anderes und sie stolperte gegen den Wegen, die Stange an der man schob drückte sich ungemütlich in ihren Magen und lies sie einen Moment aufkeuchen. Augenblicklich wich sie zwei Schritte zurück und legte sich eine Hand auf den Bauch, aus welchem sich ein drückender Schmerz ausbreitete.

Nur gegen was war sie gelaufen?

Suchend hob sie ihren Blick und was sie sah lies ihren Atem stocken und zeitgleich ihr Herz aussetzen. Nach ihrem Zeitgefühl verging mindestens eine Minute ehe ihr Herz einen weiteren, vorsichtigen schlag von sich gab und somit weiter Blut durch ihren Körper pumpte.

„Oh, bei Merlin, das tut mir soooo leid!", schnellen Schrittes umrandete sie ihren Wagen auf dem sie ihren Koffer und ihren Rucksack vor sich her geschoben hatte und hielt Remus ihre Hand entgegen, „Wirklich, das wollte ich nicht… ich war einfach ein wenig…. gedanklich abwesend."

Oh das war ja so Peinlich!

Das gab wirklich einen der hochrangigen Plätze auf der Peinlichkeitsliste.

Der Junge griff nach ihrer Hand, erhob sich aber eher aus eigener Kraft und rückte mit seiner freien Hand die Brille auf seiner Nase zurecht.

„Schon okay, das kennt man ja nicht anders von dir, Cassy.", er rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Seite wo sie ihn mit dem Wagen erwischt hatte.

Eine sinnvolle Erwiederrung fiel ihr im Moment nicht ein, also schwieg sie nur und spürte die wärme, die seine warme Hand ausstrahlte. Schöne wärme… er hatte eine raue, aber doch angenehme Haut.

Als sie merkte was sie tat lies sie sofort seine Hand los und wand sich ab um wieder hinter ihren Wagen zu kommen.

„Gut… also wenn's dir ja noch gut geht, dann können wir ja los, weil wir sind schon ziemlich spät.", wich sie aus und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Zehn Minuten noch.

Sie war so verdammt hohl das es schon nicht mehr normal war… ‚dann können wir ja los', was Besseres konnte ihr ja auch wieder nicht einfallen.

Sie spürte schon wieder wie ihr das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Also würde sie nun zum Zug gehen… mit Remus… allein! Zugegeben es waren nur wenige Schritte aber die würden sie durchaus gemeinsam tun, nur er und sie, allein zu zwei.

„Caaaaassy….!", hörte sie nun Remus Stimme und sah sich irritiert um, wo war er denn nun? Doch war ihre Hoffnung nun das sie mit ihm allein diese Schritte tun würde vergessen, denn er stand schon an der Wand die den Eingang verbarg.

„Komm endlich, sonst verpassen wir noch den Zug, du musst echt aufpassen mit deinen Gedankenabschweifungen.", riet er ihr und verschwand in der Mauer.

Oh wie recht er doch hatte.

Sie seufzte und schob ihren Wagen dann auch auf die Mauer zu und trat durch diese hindurch.

Noch immer hatte sie seine Augen vor Gesicht, seine Stimme im Ohr, seine Haare, spürte seine wundervolle Hand um ihre.

Stark schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, nein sie durfte jetzt nicht wieder abdriften, zudem hatte sie ihn gerade umgefahren! Sei sollte ihm hinterher und sich tausendmal entschuldigen! Genau, das würde sie tun.

Sie schob ihren Wagen wieder an und folgte dann dem Gryffindore durch das verborgene Tor auf das Gleis 9 ¾, doch der Mann ihres Herzens war schon zwischen den, sich verabschiedenden Eltern verschwunden.

Eltern… sie seufzte. Diese Eltern verabschiedeten sich noch von ihren Kindern und sie? Sie könnte ihnen von weitem zuwinken, aber mehr nicht.

Sie brachte ihre Koffer weg und schulterte ihren Rucksack, welchen sie mit ins Abteil nehmen würde um sich mit dessen Inhalt die Zeit etwas vertreiben zu können.

Dann lies sie ihren Blick schweifen. Wo waren sie?

Lill und Sevi? Ihretwegen könnte sie sogar Black und Potter finden, am liebsten natürlich Remus, um sich nochmals bei ihm zu entschuldigen.

Und da erblickte sie ihn auch zwischen den anderen. Er machte sich daran einzusteigen ohne sein Umfeld wirklich weiter zu beachten.

„Remus! Remus, warte bitte!", rief sie und schlängelte sich zwischen den anderen hindurch. Zu ihrem Glück schien er sie gehört zu haben und sah sich um, wartete dann vor der Einstiegstüre der roten Dampflok auf sie.

Rasch hatte sie ihn erreicht und stolperte zu ihm, wo sie dann stehen blieb.

„Du, Remus… ähm… na ja…", eine leichte Röte legte sich auf ihre Wangen, „Das mit eben, das war keine Absicht, es tut mir wirklich leid."

Vorsichtig schielte sie zu ihm hoch und sie stockte wieder.

Er lächelte.

Er lächelte wirklich!

Oh er sah so gut aus wenn so ein warmes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen lag. Dieses Lächeln… das war allein für sie!

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich weis ja das es keine Absicht war, du bist einfach immer noch ziemlich trottelig.", kommentierte er und begann zu lachen.

Ein wundervolles Lachen, aber auch ein so beschämendes Lachen. Es war wieder so peinlich. Dafür hielt er sie also. für trottelig.

Cassandra, der Trottel.

Sie merkte wie Tränen aufkamen und sie drückte sich schnell an ihm vorbei in den Zug. Einfach nur ein leeres Abteil, falls es das noch gab um sich dort in der letzten Ecke zu verkriechen. mehr wollte sie nun nicht mehr.

Sie lies einen ziemlich verwirrten Remus stehen der seine Brille wieder auf der Nase zureht rückte. „Cassy….?"

Niemand mochte es, das aller letzte Abteil im Zug. So war es meist auch das letzte, das von irgendwem bestzt wurde.

Also steuerte Cassy genau dieses an und schlüpfte hinein, knallte die Türe hinter sich zu und kauerte sich auf einen Sitz am Fenster zusammen. Zum Glück war das Abteil, wie zu erwarten, leer gewesen.

Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen und ein leises Schluchzen war on ihr zu hören.

Trottel.

Das war sie, wie wahr. Sie war ein Trottel, der größte Trottel der Welt! Schon allein weil sie nun wieder weggelaufen war. Sie konnte nicht ihren Mann stehen, sie war nicht nur ein Trottel sondern auch ein Feigling!

Wie sich die Türe öffnete schreckte sie hoch und fuhr sich rasch mit dem Ärmel über die Augen und sah auf. Irgendwer war ja wohl herein gekommen.

Was sie sah waren ein paar lange, schwarze Haare, dunkle, kühle Augen die vieles hinter sich verbergen konnten und schlichte Jeans mit einem lockeren, schwarzen T-Shirt.

In die Kälte und Abweisung der fast schwarzen Augen mischte sich jetzt nun Verwunderung.

„Cassandra… du siehst ja schrecklich aus. Was ist passiert?", fragte die zu dem Jungen gehörige feste Stimme und er warf eine Tasche auf den Sitz gegenüber dem Cassys.

Das Mädchen begann zu grinsen.

„Danke auch, du siehst auch nicht aus wie ein Adonis, Severus.", begrüßte sie einen ihrer Besten Freunde, sprang auf und warf sich ihm um den Hals, wobei sie auch wieder zu schluchzen begann.

„Cassy?", fragte er vorsichtig und schien mit dieser Situation ein kleinwenig Überfordert zu sein, denn normalerweise war für diesen Teil der Freundschaft doch immer Lilly verantwortlich gewesen und er hatte sich dann gedrückt, zumal er überhaupt nicht wusste was er nun tun sollte!

Er lauschte dem Schluchzen und legte dann vorsichtig seine Arme um sie und strich sanft über ihren Rücken.

Die Ärmste… was auch immer passiert war es hatte ihr ziemlich zugesetzt, also hatte sie sich entweder ziemlich mit Lilly gekracht, es hatte mit ihren Eltern zu tun, Black und Potter hatten sie wieder total fertig gemacht oder Remus war schuld.

Plötzlich entfachte es in ihm einen Zorn auf jeden von ihnen der es sein könnte. Cassandra war seine beste Freundin, niemand sollte ihr so wehtun das sie weinen musste!

„Cassy, wer war das?", fragte er vorsichtig und drückte sie sachte an sich.

„Ich bin so ein Trottel.", schluchzte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Ihre Hände hatten sich in sein T-Shirt gekrallt.

Sie war so doof!

Da hatte sie sich sicherlich irgendetwas verspielt. Aber es war doch beruhigend das sie freunde hatte die für sie da waren, so wie Severus im Moment, der zerbrechliche Slytherin mit der harten Schale und dem äußerst weichen Kern.

Der Zug fuhr mit einem Ruck los und dieser Ruck beförderte beide auf die Sessel im Abteil, so dass sie sich nun über ihn stützte und zu ihm sah.

Er schmunzelte und strich ihr sanft die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Danke…", murmelte sie und sah zur Türe als diese aufglitt. In ihr stand ein Mädchen, es hatte rote, lange Haare und smaragdgrüne Augen, welche sich auch gleich verengten.

„Snape.", zischte sie giftig, „Was zum HENKER machst du da mit MEINER Cassy?!", brüllte sie ihn an und zog Cassandra aus seinen Armen und drückte sie eng an sich.

„Hey, ich hab doch gar nichts getan.", verteidigte sich der Slytherin und hob abwährend seine Hände in die Luft um anzuzeigen das er auch keinen Zauberstab in Händen hielt.

Die Rothaarige die Cassandra nur noch enger an sich zog und zu Severus herüberschmollte schien es aber immer noch anders zu sehen, „und wieso sollte sie dann so schrecklich aussehen? Das ist doch nur deine Schuld!", beschuldigte sie ihn weiter, ohne wirklich zu wissen was eigentlich passiert war, doch das Bild eben hatte ihr gereicht.

„Nun halt doch mal die Luft an, Evans!", Snape sprang auf und sah sie wütend an, „Ich habe sie getröstet weil ich sie hier vorgefunden habe wie ein Häufchen Elend, okay?"

Er drückte die Beiden zur Seite und wollte das Abteil verlassen.

„Danke, Lilly.", murrte Cassandra sarkastisch in den Armen ihrer Freundin und streckte einen Arm zu Severus aus, erwischte einen winzigen Teil seines T-Shirts und hielt ihn daran fest. Er bemerkte das ziehen und sah über seine Schulter herab zu der Hand die ihn festhielt und sein blick glitt Cassandras Arm entlang bis er in ihr Gesicht sah, wo ihn zwei verheulte Augen bittend von unten herauf ansehen.

Er seufzte und drehte sich wieder um, nahm sie und damit auch zwangsweise Lilly in den Arm.

Er konnte ja nicht einfach diese kleine süße einfach so hier stehen lassen. Immerhin war sie seine beste Freundin, die musste man einfach lieb haben, auch wenn sie manchmal etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig sein konnte und manchmal doch eine ziemliche Heulsuse, aber sie war einfach süß mit ihrer Art.

„Also… nun erzähl uns mal was passiert ist.", forderte Lilly sanft und sie ließen sich los und warfen sich auf die Sitze.

„Ach ich bin ein Trottel, das ist alles.", seufzte Cassy und sah aus dem Fenster, beobachtete wie die Bäume vorbeiflogen, sie war sich bewusst das die Blicke ihrer beiden besten Freunde fragend auf ihr lagen und sie sagte noch etwas dazu, „Nun, das hat Remus gesagt."

Lilly legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, „Komm, das hat er sicher nicht so gemeint.", versuchte sie Cassy zu beruhigen, Severus verfiel dabei jedoch in schweigen. Wie immer. Er war nun mal kein Tröster und das vorhin war wirklich süß von ihm gewesen.

Lilly öffnete den Mund um noch etwas zu sagen, da wurde auch schon die Türe aufgerissen und quer durch das Abteil flog eine Handtasche und landete auf dem leeren Platz neben Snape.

„Hi Faaaans!", ertönte eine halb eingebildete und halb erfreute Stimme erfüllte den Raum und in den Türrahmen gelehnt wie ein Model stand ein Mädchen. Ihre schulterlangen, schwarzen Haare waren wild durchgefranst und hatten vorne ein paar giftgrüne Haarsträhnen, an ihrem Hinterkopf waren noch blaue und pinke Strähnen vorzufinden, sie trug eine schwarze Jeans, ein paar schwarze Vans und ein dunkelgrünes T-Shirt mit dem Aufdruck ‚Bite me'.

Dieser Auftritt von Evelyne zauberte ein Schmunzeln auf Cassandras Lippen, Lilly begann zu lachen und Severus verzog nur das Gesicht. Er mochte diese Auftritte von Eve nicht, aber im Grunde verstanden sie sich doch sehr gut.

Bevor noch etwas gesagt werden konnte wurde auch Eve in das Abteil gestoßen und diese stolperte herein und klebte dann mehr oder weniger einen Moment lang an der Fensterscheibe, das war der Preis dafür nicht zu Boden zu fallen und James und Sirius drängten sich in den Raum, Remus wurde hinterher geschleift.

„Hey Leute.", wurden sie begrüßt und Remus lies sich auf den freien Platz neben Eve fallen, welche sich gesetzt hatte und James setzte sich neben Lilly, welche von ihm ein sanftes Lächeln bekam, doch sie übersah es einfach.

„Müsst ihr hier her kommen? Gibt es nicht andere die ihr nerven könnt?", beschwerte sich Evelyne seufzend. Sie mochte die drei einfach nicht wirklich…

„Nope.", kommentierte Sirius grinsend und stieß Severus an der Schulter an, „Los, mach ne Mücke Schnieflus!", forderte er ihn auf und der Slytherin sah zu ihm auf. Sein Blick hätte töten können wenn es möglich gewesen wäre und er erhob sich.

„Nimm nur nicht zu viel in den Mund, Black, irgendwann gehst du sonst noch kotzen.", sagte der Slytherin, gab Cassy noch einen Kuss auf die Schulter und verlies dann das Zugabteil.

Sirius stand einen Moment lang vollkommen deplaziert im Abteil, da er es sonst von Snape gewohnt war das er rummeckerte und sich wie ein Kleinkind verhielt. Nun, der hatte sich auf jeden Fall verändert.

Der Schwarzhaarige lies sich nun in den freien Sitzplatz fallen und hielt Cassandra ein Taschentuch entgegen, „Hier."

Cassandra sah einen Moment lang irritiert auf das Taschentuch, dann erdrehte sie ihre Augen. „Black, du bist ein Idiot, ich brauch kein Taschentuch weil Severus mich berührt hat."

„Dann darf ich dich ja gar nicht mehr anfassen, Liebling.", flötete Sirius und lehnte sich zurück.

„Schnauze, Black.", kommentierte Evelyne und stieß mit ihrem Ellenbogen in die Seite und er knickte gespielt aufkeuchend zusammen.

Remus hatte inzwischen ein buch ausgepackt und sich darin vertieft, er schien nicht zu merken wie Cassandras Blick ihn immer und immer wieder striff.

James hatte sie in ein Gespräch mit Lilly vertieft in welchem er versuchte sie dazu zu überreden einmal mit ihm auszugehen. Irgendwie hatte er seit Ende des letzten Schuljahres einen Narren an der Rothaarigen gefressen, was Cassy nicht wirklich wunderte… Lilly war wunderschön.

So waren alle beschäftigt.

Lilly und James redeten miteinander, Remus las, Sirius und Eve blödelten rum und zogen sich gegenseitig auf, was zwischendurch auch in einer kleinen Prügelei der beiden endete, bei welcher Remus dazwischen ging und Cassandra?

Sie sah aus dem Fenster und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Im Fenster beobachtete sie die Spiegelung von Remus…

-- -- --

So, was haltet ihr von meinem ersten wirklichen Kapitel?

Ich hoffe doch das ich nicht vollkommenen Müll hier verzapft habe, ist auch länger geworden als eigentlich beabsichtigt aber ich hoffe das es euch trotzdem gefällt…

Pls review dalassen!

6


	5. Kapitel 2

Die Personen gehören fast alle nicht mir und auch die Umgebung habe ich mir eher geliehen, also so das übliche ;P

Reviews:

-none-

Nun zu Kapitel Nummer 2

---------- ------- ----------- ---- ---------------- - - ---- --

Kapitel 2

Das laute, hohe und nervtötende Quietschen des haltenden Zuges riss die Träumerin aus ihren Gedanken. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster gesehen. Eigentlich war so ja fast der ganze Tag verstrichen. Eigentlich wenn man es so sah lief der Tag der hinfahrt seit der zweiten Klasse immer schon in Stille. Denn Reden würden sie später können.

An diesem Abend würden sie nicht dazu kommen, es war schon Abend, aber sie waren so weggetreten gewesen nach einer Zeit alle dass man es schon fast mit eine Schlaf gleichsetzen konnte und mit diesem Scheinschlaf hatten sie genug Energie gesammelt um heute Abend die übliche Party zu schmeißen!

Die Lehrer wussten davon, aber sie taten nie etwas dagegen, denn die Party war offen für jedermann. Jedes Jahr wurde die Große Halle geknackt, von den planenden Schülern, also eigentlich immer den Mauerer nun den Mädels, aufgemotzt, dann wurde Musik aufgelegt, zwischendurch schmuggelte sich jemand nach Hogsmeade und kaufte von dem gesammelten Geld Knabberzeugs und Alkoholische Getränke und dann war jeder ab der vierten Klasse eingeladen mitzufeiern.

Die Regel der vierten Klasse kam jedoch erst im letzten Jahr dazu, als sie ein Pärchen Zweitklässer gefunden hatten das irgendwie noch ein paar weitere Zauberer in die Welt setzen wollte, so besoffen wie sie waren hatten die eh eine Ahnung mehr was sie hatten machen wollen am nächsten Tag.

„Kann jemand dieses scheiß Rumgequietsche ausschalten? Das ist nun wirklich grauenvoll.", beschwerte sich Eve als sie ihre Manikürten Fingernägel betrachtete.

„Beschwer dich nicht, Liebes. Du machst so oft Party das du eigentlich taub sein solltest von der lauten Musik.", witzelte Sirius während er aufstand und Eve sah ihn nur gespielt fragend an, „Hä? Was hast du gesagt?!"

Sie lachten und quetschten sich aus dem Abteil.

Sie als Trantütentruppe Nummer eins waren natürlich die letzten und stiegen in die letzte Kutsche, die zur Schule fuhr.

Doch dort waren sie nicht die letzten. Teil erfreut, teils maulend saß auch schon Severus Snape in dieser Kutsche und hatte scheinbar auf sie gewartet.

„Hey Severus!", wurde er überschwänglich von Lilly begrüßt und Cassy schmunzelte, wahrscheinlich hatte sie einfach keinen Bock mehr auf Potter. Sie konnte das verstehen.

Also sortierten sie sich auf der Kutsche, nur Lilly blieb stehen da es wie im Abteil nur sechs Plätze waren die man besetzen konnte.

„Setz dich doch auf meinen Schoss.", schlug James scheinheilig lächelnd vor, doch Lilly schien einen anderen Plan zu haben.

„Ich denk nicht dran.", flötete sie und lies sich in einer eleganten Bewegung auf Severus Beine gleiten und lehnte sich leicht an ihn, legte auch einen Arm um seine Schultern, „Ich sitze schon wirklich gemütlich."

Man konnte schon fast riechen wie die Wut in Potter hoch kochte als sich Lilly zu dem Slytherin setzte, als dieser dann auch noch seine Arme spielerisch um ihre Hüfte legte und ein Grinsen auflegte war alles gelaufen. Er sprang auf und schob Remus neben sich, wo er gesessen hatte und krümelte sich beleidig und gekränkt schmollend in die Ecke des Wagens, der dann polternd losfuhr.

Cassandra musste sich wirklich anstrengen nicht laut loszulachen, sonst würde James sicher wieder einen gemeinen Spruch bringen, aber nun saß Remus ja neben ihr und sie legte ihre Hände auf ihren Schoss und sah verstohlen zu ihm herüber.

Eine leichte Röte glitt in ihr Gesicht und sie sah schnell wieder auf ihre Hände als sie sah das Remus gerade zu ihr sah und sie dann anlächelte.

Es dauerte einen Moment ehe sie den Drang unterdrückte sich mit der Hand an die Stirn zu schlagen. Das war ja mal wieder eine peinliche Situation. Hoffentlich hatte das sonst niemand gesehen.

Es hatte jemand gesehen, Eve um genau zu sein, doch diese schlug nur geschmeidig ihre langen Beine übereinander und unterbrach die aufgekrochene Stille mit einer Frage: „Wer geht eigentlich das Bier für die Party holen?"

Schweigen.

Es war eine ziemlich wichtige Frage, denn jedes Jahr übernahm diese Aufgabe etwas anderes und niemand wollte es machen, denn das bedeutete das man sich vor dem Abendessen drücken musste, vor diesem wundervollen offiziellen Fest wo es so tolle Sachen zu essen gab!

„Na ja… eigentlich ist ja Sirius dran.", kam es leise aus James Ecke der nun doch aufgesehen hatte, da das Thema ihn auf jeden Fall etwas anging.

Doch Black sah total verdutzt drein und deutete gespielt atemlos auf sich und gab dabei ein luftleeres Keuchen von sich.

„Iiiich?!", empörte er sich mit mädchenhoher Stimme und schüttelte den Kopf, „gar nicht wahr, ich war vor zwei Jahren, das weis ich noch ganz genau weil ich im Dorf fast erwischt worden wäre."

„Ja ich bin garantiert nicht dran, ich war letztes Jahr und außerdem…", begann Potter dann auch seine Lebensgeschichte auszurollen die ja eigentlich niemand hier hören wollte… außer Black vielleicht, aber der kannte sie ja auch schon in und auswendig, so dachten zumindest alle.

Doch er wurde unterbrochen.

„Ich bin dran.", sagte Remus in aller Ruhe, und sah zu den beiden Streithähnen herüber, „Also hört auf euch wegen nichts hier aufzuspielen, damit imponiert ihr den Mädels hier drin nämlich auch nicht mehr."

„Genau, hört auf den einzigen mit Hirn in eurem Trio.", riet Eve den anderen und Lilly grinste nur, Severus strich mit seinen Fingern an ihrer Seite entlang was sie zusätzlich zum kichern brachte.

Dann fuhr Eve fort: „Also ist ja klar wer geht, Remus und Cassandra sind an der Reihe und ich empfehle euch jetzt abzuspringen, ihr wisst ja das es so viel einfacher ist von hier aus ins Dorf zu kommen als von der Großen Halle aus?"

„Wie ich?", Cassandra brach endlich aus ihrer ab-und-an-zu-Remus-lins-Starre und sah verwundert zu Evelyne herüber. Wieso sollte sie denn mit Remus mitgehen? Sie war zwar immer gern auf den Partys, aber mit der Planung hatte sie doch recht wenig zu tun, manchmal halfen sie beim Aufbau und so ja, aber nach Hogsmeade? Jetzt?

„Ja, das stimmt.", schaltete sich nun auch Lilly in das Gespräch ein, „Ich war vor zwei Jahren mit Black und Eve ist letztes Jahr mit Potter den Alkohol holen gegangen. Irgendjemand muss doch auf die Jungs aufpassen, denn ohne uns sind die doch aufgeschmissen, also bist du an der reihe Liebes." Erklärte die Rothaarige.

„Aber wir sind gleich da, also solltet ihr euch wirklich beeilen und abspringen.", schaltete sich nun auch Severus ein und schenkte Cassandra ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, diese atmete einmal tief und nachdenklich durch. Sollte sie wirklich mitgehen? Und was war wenn sie erwischt werden würden?

Als sie dann den Mund zu einer Antwort öffnete richtete sich Remus auf, was sie dann doch verstummen lies und fragend sah sie ihn an, wollte er denn nun allein gehen oder wie?

Doch er wand sich Cassandra zu und hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen.

„Würdest du mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen?", fragte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, „Du musst natürlich nicht, wenn du lieber mit den anderen mitfahren möchtest dann kannst du auch das machen, ich denke ich schaffe das auch allein."

Sie spürte wie alle blicke auf ihre lagen und ihr eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Sie konnte doch nun keinen Rückzieher machen, also ergriff sie seine Hand und stand auf.

„Ist ja gut ich komm mit.", entschied sie und schon wurde ihre Hand auch wieder los gelassen und Remus sprang aus der Kutsche heraus.

„Komm schon Cassy!", rief er als sie unschlüssig in der Türe stand, doch viel Entscheidungszeit blieb ihr nicht als sie auch schon eine Hand in ihrem Rücken spürte die sie mit sanfter Gewalt aus der Türe schob.

Man hätte ja erwarten können dass sie es wenigstens beherrschte richtig zu landen wenn sie aus einer Kutsche fiel, doch sie war in diesem Sinne mehr als untalentiert.

Sie fiel und schloss dabei fest ihre Augen und wartete auf den Aufschlag auf dem harten Boden… welcher jedoch nicht so hart war wie sie es befürchtet hatte.

Sie hielt noch einen Moment lang ihre Augen geschlossen und hörte wie die Kutsche weg fuhr und sich in dieser Lilly, Potter und Severus lautstark stritten weil Lilly sich weigerte sich auf einen freien Platz zu setzen und somit von Severus Schoss herunter zu gehen.

Als sie tief einatmete roch sie etwas, ein bekannter und beruhigender Duft.

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen und öffnete sofort ihre Augen.

„Remus…. das.. also… das tut mir so leid.", sie rappelte sich schnell auf und ging von ihm herunter, da sie auf ihm gelandet war, also kein Wunder das der ‚Boden' nicht so hart gewesen war.

„Ist doch kein Problem.", kommentierte er mit einem Grinsen, „War ich denn wenigstens gemütlich?"

Sie hielt ihm ihre hand entgegen, welche er ergriff und sich daran vom Boden hoch zog, ohne jedoch die dargebotene Hand dabei wirklich in Anspruch zu nehmen.

„Ja, sehr.", antwortete Cassy und errötete augenblicklich, „Ich meine.. also, das. Du weist schon wie… also… ähm…", stotterte sie sich zusammen und verstummte als er leicht ihre Hand drückte.

„Hey… ist doch alles in Ordnung.", ein Schmunzeln lag auf seinen Lippen, „Atme erstmal tief durch und dann können wir weiter gehen."

Doch zum gehen kam das Mädchen nicht wirklich. Er hatte sich herab gebeugt und hatte sie einfach hochgehoben, so das ein Arm unter ihren Schultern lag und der andere unter ihren Kniekehlen und ging dann los in Richtung Hogsmeade zurück.

Einen Moment vollkommen verwirrt sah sie ihn geradeheraus an.

„Lass mich runter…", murmelte sie dann nicht gerade überzeugend, „Du machst dir nur den Rücken kaputt, ich bin doch viel zu schwer."

„Ach Quatsch, du bist doch nicht schwer.", lachte Remus und ging noch ein Stück weiter, ehe er sie dann vorsichtig auf dem Boden absetzte.

Cassandra atmete einen Moment tief durch und nickte dann.

„In Ordnung… packen wir's an!", sagte sie und ging dann weiter.

Sie würden das Kind schon schaukeln und den Alk holen gehen, schließlich mussten sie ja nur nach Hogsmeade zurück und den Alkohol abholen gehen und dann wieder zurück nach Hogwarts.

Und genau da lag das eigentliche Problem! Wie sollten sie denn bitte wieder nach Hogwarts rein kommen ohne erwischt zu werden und am besten noch in die Große Halle zu kommen?

„Du Remus?"

„Mhm."

„Wie kommen wir eigentlich wieder nach Hogwarts rein? Durchs Tor können wir doch nicht gehen, oder?", fragend sah sie nun zu ihm herüber und sah das er sie ein wenig verblüfft ansah, „Was? Ich frag doch nur."

„Du kennst den Geheimgang also nicht?"

„Welchen Geheimgang?"

Er verwirrte sie zunehms. Natürlich gab es Gänge in Hogwarts die sehr versteckt lagen und die nicht jeder kannte, aber einen Geheimgang nach Hogsmeade? Nein, den kannte sie nicht. Woher auch?

„Oh… also nicht. Das ist ein Gang der von der Statue der buckligen Hexe nach Hogsmeade in den Honigtopf führt.", erklärte er sachlich und sah den Weg entlang.

„Das ist ja-„, weiter kam sie nicht, denn als Remus sie plötzlich am Arm zur Seite zog stolperte sie und sie landeten gemeinsam im Gestrüpp am Wegesrand.

„Tut-„, eigentlich hatte Cassy sich entschuldigen wollen, doch er legte ihr kurzerhand eine Hand auf den Mund und sie verstummte augenblicklich und folgte dann seinem Blick in Richtung Weg, wo gerade in diesem Moment Professor Feron vorbei lief. Feron war ein sehr aufmerksamer, zudem auch recht gut aussehender Lehrer, der Kräuterkunde in Hogwarts unterrichtete. Blöderweise war er auch ein Fan von Punkteabzügen und Strafarbeiten, weswegen man in seinem Unterricht besser mit offenen Augen und Ohren bei der Sache sein sollte. Er schaffte es zudem auch meistens gerade den Schülern die etwas abdrifteten im Unterricht eine Frage zu stellen ohne dass diese es mitbekamen.

Cassy schloss ihre Augen als Feron gerade vor ihrem Gestrüpp mit einem aufmerksamen und nachdenklichen Blick stehen blieb.

Er sollte nur weiter gehen, nichts anderes als weiter gehen.

Kräuter…

Remus roch nach Kräutern. Das war ihr vorher nie aufgefallen. Wie die Kräuter bei einem Tee, aber er hatte doch gar keinen Kräutertee getrunken oder nicht?

Die Schritte… da waren wieder Schritte die sie hörte und langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder. Feron ging weiter und unter sich spürte sie wie Remus deutlich ausatmete.

Sie sah zu ihm und entdeckte ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, was ihr gleich eine leichte Röte auf die Wangen trieb, welche noch etwas dunkler wurde als er einen Arm um sie legte und sich zusammen mit ihr aufsetzte.

„Das war knapp.", flüsterte er und legte den Kopf leiht in die Schräge um zu versuchen Kassandra ins Gesicht zu sehen, da sie den Kopf gesenkt hielt.

„Ja allerdings.", antwortete sie leise und schob dann seinen Arm weg und rappelte sich langsam auf, „Wir müssen weiter."

Cassandra stand auf und ging auf den Weg zurück und klopfte sich die Kleidung ab, als sie spürte das die Röte langsam wieder aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden war sah sie wieder auf und beobachtete wie auch Remus sich die Erde aus der Kleidung klopfte, wobei er da ein wenig mehr zu tun hatte als sie.

5


	6. Kapitel 3

Die Personen gehören fast alle nicht mir und auch die Umgebung habe ich mir eher geliehen, also so das übliche ;P

Reviews:

-none-

WICHTIG

Es ist eine Ausnahme das ich das Kapitel poste ehe das Folgekapitel fertig ist, aber ich habe eine Frage an euch, ohne die ich das nächste Kapitel nicht schreiben kann (eine Haha, Witz komm raus du bist umzingelt).

Also, Frage an Euch wie ihr gerne ein paar Aspeckte wollen würdet.

Soll die Geschichte komplett in der Gegenwart von Cassandra erzählt werden, oder auch einige Stellen wo Cassandra nicht dabei ist (Momentan ist ja alles von ihrer Sicht aus geschrieben).

Cassandra hat als ihre aller Besten Freunde ja Lilly und Severus, soll sie noch einen bekommen? (Name: Chris; Hobbys: Skaten, Schießen, Bassgitarre spielen) Damit sie jemanden hat dem sie komplett unabhängig erzählen kann was so in ihrem Leben los ist, er wird auch nicht allzu oft vorkommen und dient eher als Gesprächspartner und vielleicht für ein paar Witze ;P

Ihr dürft gerne Vorschläge oder Vermutungen über die Fortsetzungen der Kapitel machen (is hilfreich wenn man mal'n kreaTIEF hat.)!

♥

Kapitel Nummer 3

---------- ------- ----------- ---- ---------------- - - ---- --

Es wurde kälter, da die Nacht immer dunkler wurde und immer deutlicher Einzug hielt.

Das Dörfchen Hogsmeade lag still da, nichts regte sich, die Schüler des Zaubereiinternats Hogwarts waren alle schon in die Kutschen und in die Boote gestiegen und befanden sich nun auch schon im Schloss.

Lediglich zwei Schüler fehlten, doch schien dieses fehlen niemandem aufzufallen, oder es war so das es in Ordnung war das sie fehlten?

„Remus… du hast da noch…", murmelte Cassandra ehe sie zögerlich ihren Arm ausstreckte und ihm sanft ein Blatt aus den wirren Haaren zupfte, welches sie ihm dann hinhielt, „Ähm… ein Blatt."

Als er zu grinsen begann lies sie das Blatt zu Boden fallen und zog ihre Hand wieder zurück.

„Danke."

Das Wort, so sanft gehaucht mit seiner klaren und doch leicht rauchigen Stimme ließ Cassandra einen Schauer über den Rücken fahren.

„Ist doch kein Problem.", murmelte sie und ging dann weiter den Weg entlang.

Wieso konnte das Leben nicht so sein wie in ihrer Phantasie? Dort hätte er sie nun einfach in seine Arme gezogen und geküsst… hach wie schön wäre das gewesen. Nun in ihrer Phantasie passierte so einiges wo sie nicht glaubte das es jemals eintreten würde, aber träumen war doch eine Sache die man noch durfte in dieser Welt, nur sollte man meistens niemanden daran teilhaben lassen.

„Cassandra."

Sie spürte wie sich eine Hand um ihr Handgelenk schloss und sie vorsichtig zurückzog.

Oh nein… sollte ihre Phantasie Wirklichkeit werden? Sollten ihre Träume wahr werden? Wenn ja würden die Engel Halleluja singen!

Sie hob ihren Blick und sah seinen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. Hm… das würde wohl doch nicht ihr Traum werden.

„Ja, Remus?", fragte sie dann vorsichtig wegen seines ernsten Blickes.

„Sei bitte ein wenig vorsichtiger okay? Das eben war wirklich knapp und wenn man uns erwischt ist die Party gelaufen, ein wenig mehr Aufmerksamkeit.", riet er ihr ernst und ging dann weiter und lies sie erstmal ein wenig verblüfft stehen.

Verdammt. Er hatte Recht!

Sie war einfach unvorsichtig und man hätte sie erwischen können und sie wäre schuld gewesen. Sie und nur sie allein und dann hätte er auch dafür gerade gestanden, so edelmütig wie er natürlich war und dann hätte er auch lange nachsitzen müssen und es wäre alles nur ihre Schuld gewesen!

„Es… ich…", sie sah sich um… wo war er denn abgeblieben? Ein Seufzen kam über ihre Lippen als sie ihn schon weiter vorne entdeckte und ihm schnell hinterher lief.

Sie war einfach komplett verloren.

Sie fühlte sich so vollkommen unterlegen bei ihm, wie käme sie nur darauf das jemand so intelligentes, wunderbares und schönes auf so etwas wie sie stand… etwas das nicht so perfekt war wie alle anderen, nicht so perfekt wie ihre Freundinnen oder so perfekt wie so viele von Hogwarts.

Eigentlich war es erstaunlich das in Hogwarts so viele so gut aussahen, vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran das sie Zauberer waren und einige Geld dafür ausgaben um sich Diätsprüche zu kaufen die ihnen halfen schlank zu werden und es zu bleiben.

Doch sie konnte es sich zum einen nicht leisten und zum anderen wollte sie es auch gar nicht, sie wollte einfach nur natura sein.

Rasch holte sie zu Remus auf und lief schweigend neben ihm. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen wenn sie mit den anderen nach Hogwarts gefahren wäre, denn dann hätte Remus sicher auch schon den Alkohol und wäre schon auf dem Rückweg, die einzige die sie hier aufhielt war Cassys Meinung nach ja auch nur sie selbst.

Rasch kamen die Häuser näher und so schritten sie durch das Dorf, darauf bedacht das ihre Schritte leise waren und als sie endlich nach einer schieren Ewigkeit an den drei Besen ankamen glitt ein Seufzen über die Lippen der Brünetten.

„Du… Remus?", fragte sie leise und zog sich den schwarzen Schulumhang enger um den Körper, da es doch ziemlich kalt war, der erste September, wieso war es heute nur so kalt und doch, es war eigentlich nicht zu kalt, aber die letzten Tage waren doch recht angenehm warm gewesen und so war sie nun natürlich am frieren.

„Ja?", seine Stimme riss sie wieder aus den Gedanken in die sie abgeglitten war, mal wieder! Wie konnte man nur andauernd so unabwesend sein und dann auch noch wegen dem Wetter! Es gab nun wirklich keine andere Person die bei dem Gedanken an Wetter so sehr abdriften konnte! Wieso sie? Wieso immer sie? Langsam sollte sich echt lernen ihre Gedanken bei der Sache zu halten und nicht immer in irgendwelche Gedankenwelten zu verschwinden, denn auch im Unterricht würde das sicher nicht so gut kommen wenn sie dasaß und nicht einmal merken würde wenn man sie ansprach und dann auch noch die Prüfungen, wie sollte sie das denn machen wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte und lediglich in ihrer kleinen Welt lebte die nur aus ihren Gedanken bestand, wie sollte man da denn noch das Wissen erweitern und überhaupt.

„Was ist denn Cassandra?", eine drängende Stimme holte sie wieder zurück und die türkisen Augen legten sich auf Remus.

Oh nein, es war schon wieder passiert und das nur beim gedankenlosen denken nichts sagender Gedanken die nicht einmal Gedacht irgendwelche Gedächnisveränderungen bewirkten. Hui… fünf Mal denken in einem Satz waren doch zu viel, aber nun einmal bei der Sache bleiben!

Und endlich, endlich schaffte sie es sogar zu antworten.

„Ich warte hier, geh du das Zeug holen.", sie lies sich auf die Bank sinken und sah zu Boden. Sie hörte keinen Widerspruch, auch kein Kommentar, nur Schritte und als sie vorsichtig aufsah sah sie ihn nur noch in den drei Besen verschwinden.

Na toll… nun hatte sie es wieder einmal geschafft. Sie war ein vollkommener Idiot, nun eine vollkommene Idiotin traf es besser. Frau durfte ja schließlich auch mal feministisch sein.

Doch die eigentliche Frage war ja was sie nun tun sollte, sollte sie es einfach so auf sich sitzen lassen das sie blöd war? Nun schön und gut, aber was dagegen tun?

Es war einfach nicht möglich urplötzlich intelligent zu sein und wenn, dann wüsste sie es gern.

Ob es einen Trank gab der einen intelligenter werden lies?

Wenn ja wieso wusste sie dann noch nichts davon? Das war ja der blanke Horror. Sie war dumm! Und das konnte man nicht beheben oder korrigieren weil es keine Krankheit und auch kein Virus war wogegen man sich impfen lassen konnte.

Seufzend lies sie ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände sinken und spürte wie ein paar Haarsträhnen an ihren Händen entlang glitten und sich seitlich leicht über ihr Gesicht legten.

Sie könnte schreien, aber das konnte sie hier im Moment einfach nicht bringen, wäre sie nun im Schlafsaal gewesen oder auf den Ländereien oder bei sich zuhause. Dann wäre es egal gewesen, sie hätte ihre Lungen gefüllt und einfach drauf losgeschrien!

Aber nein sie mussten hier leise und unauffällig sein und statt eines Schreis entfloh ihren luftgefüllten Lungen nur ein langes und schweres Seufzen.

Heulen, ja das wäre auch eine Möglichkeit die infrage kam als sie bemerkte das ihre Augen feucht wurden, aber nein, sie konnte nun nicht weinen, denn gleich würde Remus wieder zurück kommen und wenn sie dann hier heulend auf der Bank sitzen würde… das wäre einfach viel zu peinlich, dann könnte sie ihm nie wieder unter die Augen treten können ohne sich selbst daran erinnert zu fühlen wie er sie hier heulend vorgefunden hatte.

Sie stand plötzlich schlagartig auf. Ja, sie würde ihn nun nachgehen und ihm mit dem tragen von dem Alkohol behilflich sein! Genau! Das war eine gute Idee, nur nicht den Kopf hängen lassen, sondern immer geradeaus sehen und weiter den Weg beschreiten!

Diese Idee fest im Kopf habend ging sie auf die drei Besen zu. Einfach so tun als hätte man so etwas Ähnliches wie Selbstbewusstsein! Genau, das war sicher die Richtige Lösung, einfach nichts anmerken lassen!

Sie trat auf den Pub zu und öffnete die Türe und hörte nur noch ein „Wow! Nein!", dann ein rumpeln und ein Scheppern.

Nein… das war jetzt nicht wahr! Vor schreck hatte sie fest ihre Augen geschlossen und öffnete diese nun langsam wieder und öffnete die Türe noch ein Stückchen und linste hinein.

Das war ein einziger Albtraum! Der Ganze Tag, sie musste wohl mit dem falschen Fuß voraus aus dem Bett gefallen sein!

Remus lag auf dem Boden und setzte sich nun langsam auf, um ihn herum lagen ein paar Scherben und die Flüssigkeit des Alkohols die sich nun immer weiter auf dem Boden um ihn herum verbreitete, er sah sich irritiert um und seufzte. „Na toll.", grummelte er und stand vorsichtig auf um sich nicht an den Scherben zu schneiden, dann erst bemerkte er das er sich an der Hand geschnitten hatte und blutete.

Nach einem Moment der Starre in welche sie bei diesem Anblick verfallen war bewegte sie sich wieder und schlüpfte durch den entstandenen Türspalt in den Raum.

„Das tut mir ja so leid Remus.", sagte sie, zückte ihren Zauberstab und schwang diesen gekonnt. „Reparo."

Die Flaschen setzten sich wieder zusammen und auch die Flüssigkeit verschwand wieder zurück in diese. Dann kniete sie sich auf den Boden und zog ein weißes Taschentuch aus ihrem Umhang und band ihm dieses sangt um die Hand, so das der Schnitt nicht offen war und auch kein Dreck hinein gelangen konnte, danach richtete sie sich wieder auf und sah auf ihn herab.

Moment… time out.

…

Was hatte sie gerade getan?

Es war ein totaler Reflex gewesen, so das sie nun dunkelrot anlief und zu Boden sah, ein paar der braunen Haarsträhnen glitten in ihr Gesicht als wollten sie dieses vor ihm verbergen. Konnte man Haaren dankbar sein? Sie zumindest war es in diesem Moment wirklich.

„Tut mir wirklich leid. ich… ich meine… ich… das… sollte vorsichtiger sein.", augenblicklich drehte sie sich wieder um und verschwand durch den Türspalt wieder nach draußen, durch welchen sie herein gekommen war.

Sie wollte einfach nur weg, das war viel zu peinlich!

Peinlich!

Peinlich!

Peinlich!

Sie bremste ab und blieb stehen.

Na toll… nun war sie weggelaufen!

… und wo war sie überhaupt?

Ihr Blick fiel auf einen kleinen Spielplatz welchen sie nun aufgefunden hatte und lies sich wieder seufzend auf eine der Schaukeln nieder, wo sie sich dann leicht vor und zurück schwingen lies, dabei schleiften ihre Füße über den trockenen Boden.

„Was hast du nur getan?", murmelte sie leise zu sich selbst, „Dumme Kuh, Feigling, Trottel, Idiot."

Sie schimpfte sich selbst und doch… es half nicht viel dieses Gefühl los zu werden.

Es war ein Loch im Bauch, ein hauch von Verlorenheit und Hoffnung die am Verblassen war. Schreien… nein, das konnte sie auch hier nicht tun, denn es war immer noch der Tag an welchem sie zur Schule zurück kam, da konnte sie sich nicht so aufmerksam machen und schon gar nicht hier in Hogsmeade auf einem Kinderspielplatz.

Langsam lies sie sich auf der Schaukel vor und zurück wippen.

Sie griff in ihren Umhang und nahm sich ein Chewy Dragee, das war so etwas ähnliches wie Mentos.

Sie schob sich eine in den Mund, steckte die längliche, hellblaue Verpackung wieder weg und kaute sofort auf dem Kaubonbon herum. Es war kühl und frisch, aber wohl meist frisch, kühl war eher das Wetter. Schon wieder das Wetter, das bescheuerte Wetter!

Sie schrie auf und schaukelte noch stärker, das war alles die Schuld von diesem blöden Wetter, diesem beschissenen Tag und ihrer widerlichen, niederen Intelligenz!

Sie sprang von der Schaukel und landete falsch, so das sie noch in die Knie ging und sich mit den Händen am Boden abfing.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", die so bekannte Stimme lies sie zusammenzucken und sich sofort so aufsetzen das sie am Boden kniete. Ihr Blick lag auf ein paar Schuhen.

Nein… nein…

NEIN!

Ihr Blick wanderte langsam die Beine hinauf, dann den Oberkörper entlang bis er auf Remus Gesicht haften blieb.

Er streckte ihr seine unverletzte Hand entgegen um ihr auf zu helfen und zog sie dann auf die Beine als sie seine Hand ergriffen hatte.

„Komm, wir gehen, die anderen warten sicher schon auf uns, den Alkohol und die Party.", er lächelte sie an und zog sie dann mit sich während er in Richtung Honigtopf ging.

Oh… wow… er hielt ihre Hand… ihre Hand! Der Blick Cassandras lag auf den beiden Händen, die sich berührten und ein freudiges Gefühl stieg in ihrem Bauch auf.

Angelächelt hatte er sie auch noch… wow… aber halt… nein… er hatte sie nicht angelächelt so wie sie es gerne hätte. Er hatte sie angelächelt wie er jeden anlächeln würde, oder noch schlimmer, wie er eine kleine Schwester anlächeln würde und dann würde er sie mit sich ziehen und… oh nein. Natürlich… sie war tollpatschig und Kindisch sicher sah er sie eher wie seine kleine Schwester, wenn überhaupt wie irgendetwas das ihm vielleicht näher stehen könnte.

Er öffnete die Türe zum Honigtopf. Sollten die nicht eigentlich geschlossen haben? Dann zog er sie schnell in den Keller und verschwand hinter ein paar Kisten und öffnete eine verborgene Luke, die sich im Boden befand und die man nun wirklich nicht sah, so nahtlos wie sie sich einfügte. Wie hatte er sie so schnell gefunden? Und wo war eigentlich der Alkohol?

„Na los doch, sonst erwischt uns noch jemand.", flüsterte er zu ihr und deutete in die Dunkelheit die sich unter der Luke ausbreitete und alles verschluckte was man hätte sehen können… wie tief es da wohl hinunter ging? Sicher ein Stück…

Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und flüsterte leise: „Lumos.", ehe sie herab sprang und sicher auf ihren Füßen landete und das ohne umzukippen! Applaus bitte! Sie ging ein Stück weiter und wunderte sich das man doch ziemlich leicht durch diesen Gang gehen konnte und hörte dann auch schon Remus hinter sich herab springen und die Luke hinter ihnen schließen, doch sie wartete nicht auf ihn sondern ging weiter.

Wohl fühlte sie sich jedenfalls nicht. Es gab keinen sofortigen Ausgang aus diesem Tunnel und wenn sich hier nun irgendetwas eingenistet hatte?

Na toll, dann wäre sie die erste die auf das ‚Etwas' stoßen würde und würde sie irgendetwas erschrecken, wäre Remus taub bis an sein Lebensende, weil sie sich so erschreckt und dann so laut geschrieen hatte.

Doch sie schwieg und es kam ihr auch wunderlicherweise kein einziges Etwas entgegen das sie hätte dazu bringen können zu schreien.

Als der Tunnel dann in einen Aufgang änderte spürte sie eine hand auf ihrer Schulter und sie sah hinter sich zu Remus.

„Lass mich vorgehen, glaub mir, du willst es so.", meinte er und ging an ihr vorbei und trat herauf, streckte zuerst seine Hand aus und tastete nach irgendetwas ehe er dann heraus kletterte und ihr deutete es ihm gleich zu tun.

7


	7. Kapitel 4

Die Personen gehören fast alle nicht mir und auch die Umgebung habe ich mir eher geliehen, also so das übliche ;P

Reviews:

Kapitel Nummer 4

---------- ------- ----------- ---- ---------------- - - ---- --

Sie kletterte aus dem Loch heraus und klopfte sich dann den Umhang ab, es würde sicherlich auffallen wenn sie mit dreckigem Umhang in der Schule auftauchen würden.

„Remus… wo hast du nun eigentlich den Alkohol?", fragte sie ihn nachdem sie sich sortiert hatte und zu ihm sah, wie er seinen Umhang öffnete und innen einige kleine Flaschen befestigt waren… er hatte sie verkleinert. Schlau.

Schlau. Natürlich. Sie sprach… dachte hier von Remus! Der war natürlich schlau! Das war Remus! Nein… es wäre unklug nun den Kopf an die Wand zu hauen, einfach nur lächeln und nicken… ja… genau so… „Alles klar."

„Gehen wir?", fragte er mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen und bot ihr dann seinen Arm an um sich einzuharken, was sie auch tat um sich dann von ihm zum Hauptportal der Schule bringen zu lassen.

„Ist es denn sinnvoll vorne rein zu gehen? Ich meine, wenn uns da jemand erwischt…", fragte sie leise und sah sich um, ob vielleicht Irgendwo ein Lehrer zu sehen war, doch Glücklicherweise war es nicht so, es war eher etwas anderes das urplötzlich die Aufmerksamkeit Cassys auf sich zog. Es war eine Person, beim zweiten hinsehen war es ein Junge.

Er hatte braune zerzauste Haare, trug eine löchrige und ausgewaschene Jeans, darüber ein dunkelgraues T-Shirt mit dem Aufdruck ‚Wenn Blödheit Fahrradfahren könnte.', dann war auf der Rückseite die Satzvollendung zusehen ‚müsstest DU bergauf bremsen!'.

Der Spruch lies sie schmunzeln, doch was eigentlich die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte war die Tatsache das er auf einem Skateboard stand, nicht viele konnten Skaten an dieser Schule, da war es doch etwas ziemlich ungewöhnliches und er schien es auch sehr gut zu können, zumindest sah es auf den ersten Blick so aus, einen zweiten blick auf ihn konnte sie nicht werfen, denn das Portal war aufgegangen und Remus schon herein getreten, heraus kamen jedoch Lilly und Eve, welche Cassandra sofort mit ins Schloss zogen in Richtung Große Halle.

„Und?", fragte Lilly mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen, „Wieso hat das denn so lange gedauert?"

„Ja.", hakte Eve direkt mit ein, „Ist denn etwas zwischen euch passiert?"

Der Blick der Beiden war sehr neugierig und sie schienen wirklich zu erwarten dass irgendetwas vorgefallen war, doch in die Richtung in die sie winkten musste Cassandra die beiden ja wohl enttäuschen. So schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare.

"Nein, es ist nichts passiert, absolut überhaupt nichts.", sagte die Brünette und sah gen Boden, „Wir sind nur auf dem Weg fast erwischt worden, aber sonst war nicht viel, das hat uns eben sehr lange aufgehalten, aber jetzt sind wir ja da."

Ja, was war passiert? Cassandra hatte sich wieder total zum Affen gemacht, wow, aber bei ihr war das ja auch kein wirkliches Talent, das tat sie auch ohne das irgendetwas da sein müsste. Selbst wenn man sie in einen leeren Raum stellen würde, dann würde sicher auch irgendetwas Doofes passieren.

Talent nannte man so etwas, aber Talent das keiner gebrauchen konnte und auch keiner haben wollte.

„Halb so wild, ich geh nun hoch in den Schlafsaal falls es euch nichts ausmacht, ich bin müde.", damit wand sie sich ab und ging die Mamortreppe hinauf, wobei sie zwei sehr verdutzte Mädchen unten stehen lies, die nicht so wirklich glauben wollten was sie sahen.

Sie sah nicht zurück während sie die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindore hinauf ging. Ja, sie würde einfach nicht auf die Party gehen. Sie hatte zwar immer sehr Spaß gemacht, doch im Moment war sie einfach sehr Puzzeld.

Das Portrait der Fetten Dame kam in Sicht, die wie immer in ihrem rosa Kleid steckte das sie für Cassys Augen nur unweigerlich noch dicker werden lies, vielleicht sollte ihr mal jemand erzählen das Schwarz angeblich schlank machte, und wie immer hielt sie auch eine weiße, zierliche Porzellantasse in der Hand, in welcher sich hellbräunlicher, heißer Tee befand.

Wieso Bilder essen und trinken mussten hatte sie noch nie verstehen, ebenso wenig wieso sie schlafen gehen mussten oder manchmal auch einfach wieso sie immer über andere lästern mussten, es war manchmal auch wirklich erstaunlich was Bilder alles über andere Menschen wussten… die reinsten Informationsklöße waren das, aber auch kein Wunder, viele waren ja auch schon steinalt und gehörten echt mal gereinigt oder wenigstens entstaubt.

„Passwort.", wie die Fette Dame mit ihrem Gefrage versuchte überlegen zu wirken war eine erstaunliche Ansammlung von Idiotismus die man fast glaubte greifen zu können.

„Äh.", war die einzige frage, wofür sie einen zweifelnden Blick der Dame auf dem Portrait kassierte. ja, woher sollte sie denn das Passwort wissen? Sie war doch nicht da gewesen. Oh nein, schnell das Passwort, denn sonst würde es auffallen… Passwort, Passwort…

„Matrona.", eine ihr unbekannte Stimme nah hinter ihr nannte das Wort wonach das Gemälde aufschwang um sie einzulassen, doch das plötzliche da sein einer Stimme lies Cassandra stark zusammenzucken und herumwirbeln.

„Wer-?", sie stockte und ihr Herz hämmerte noch an ihre Brust vor Schreck und da war er.

Er.

Wer auch immer was war. Der etwas. Der Skater.

Sie wich ein paar Schritte zurück und stieß dann an die Stufe die man überwinden musste um in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen, sie kam auch hinein, fliegend.

Sie stolperte über die Stufe und fiel ziemlich unelegant zurück und landete unsanft auf dem Boden.

„Au.", murmelte sie und sah die Hand entlang hinauf die ihr zum aufstehen hingehalten wurde. Also da war eine Hand, dann ein Arm und dann ein frech grinsendes Gesicht mit schelmisch aufblitzenden und amüsierten blauen Augen. Drecksack. Das war nicht lustig, er sollte bloß nicht so Grinsen, sonst würde sie ihm mal ein Bein stellen und dann lachen wenn er fallen würde.

Fiel es auf das sie schlecht drauf war?

„Alles okay?"

Seine Stimme holte sie mal wieder aus ihren Gedanken zurück. Blöde Gedanken.

„Ja.", murmelte sie mussmutig und griff nach seiner Hand an welcher er sie dann erstaunlicherweise mit Leichtigkeit wieder auf die Beine zog und sie dann angrinste, „Dann mach die Augen auf Prinzessin."

„Scherzkeks.", murmelte sie und ging ohne ihn noch weiter zu beachten in den Gemeinschaftsraum um dort dann ein Fenster weit zu öffnen und sich auf die Fensterbank zu setzen und hinaus zu sehen. Die kühle Luft beruhigte sie und lenkte sie von dem Mist ab den sie verzapft hatte.

Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen dort zu bleiben und so zu tun als wäre nichts passiert.

„Also Springen ist nicht die richtige Lösung, da bin ich mir sicher.", schon wieder diese Stimme die sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück zog, so drehte sie erst langsam den Kopf um zu sehen wo er nun war und schreckte wieder leicht zusammen als er an ihrem Fenster stand und sich daneben mit dem Unterarm lehnte um sich abzustützen.

„Na da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher.", seufzte Cassandra und sah wieder aus dem Fenster hinaus. Ja es war wirklich nicht gut gelaufen. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an die Fensterscheibe und malte mit dem Finger irgendein unsichtbares Muster an die Fensterscheibe.

„Willst du darüber reden?"

Verwundert hob sie ihren Kopf und sah zu ihm herüber. reden? Sie sollte reden? Mit ihm? Sie kannte ihn doch überhaupt nicht! Nun… aber… vielleicht war das genau das was sie brauchte. Sprechen mit jemandem den sie nicht kannte.

„Aber wehe du erzählst irgendetwas weiter, dann ertränk ich dich im See und erfüttere dich an den Kraken!", drohte sie und beobachtete nur wie er lachte und sich zu ihr auf die Fensterbank setzte.

„Ich bin ganz Ohr.", meinte er und sah sie abwartend an.

Also… nun hatte sie die Möglichkeit einmal einfach so zu erzählen was sie alles so beschäftigte, sicher sie hatte Severus oder Lilly aber da war das so eine Sache. Ja, sie waren ihre besten Freunde und sie würde auch sicher noch mit ihnen reden, aber sie waren einfach zu nah am Geschehen dran um es mit Abstand betrachten zu können.

Andererseits kannte sie ihn nicht und genau das war das Problem, er könnte auch jemand sein der alles herum erzählen würde und dann würde sie zum Gespött aller werden!

Leben und leben lassen.

Wer nicht verurteilt werden will sollte selbst nicht urteilen.

„Also… erstmal hast du ja gesehen das ich ziemlich trottelig bin und mir passiert eigentlich immer und überall irgendetwas peinliches.", okay, das war schon mal raus… aber das war ja eigentlich nicht so wirklich etwas besonderes, „Auf jeden Fall gibt es da auch so einen Jungen und… Hey! Grins gefälligst nicht so, sonst rede ich mit wem anderen. Also dieser Junge.", ein lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. Ja Remus… Remus war intelligent, sah toll aus, machte ab und an Sport, war Freundlich und hilfsbereit… er war einfach toll, er war DER.

Sie errötete leicht. Okay, also weiter im Text: „Und ich bin eben ein bisschen erknallt in den.", murmelte sie. So hatte sie es noch nie ausgedrückt aber es war doch so. Am liebsten wenn sie ihn sah würde sie zu ihm gehen und sich an ihn schmiegen. Er war einfach nur wow. Der Beste.

„Aber ich glaube er sieht mich eher als eine Art… na ja… Freundin oder kleine Schwester."

Ja, so war es… so sah er sie an, so hatte sie das Gefühl das er sie betrachtete, als jemand normalen oder eben kleine Schwester und das setzte ihr zu. Er war alles woran sie dachte, alles was sie wollte und er war der für den sie fast alles komplett aufgeben würde.

„Ich weis nicht weiter…", der Blick der türkisen Augen fiel nun wieder auf Christian, welcher sie beobachtet hatte und nun ein leichtes Nicken von sich gab.

„Okay… hast du es ihm eigentlich schon mal gesagt? Das du ihn liebst meine ich?", fragte er dann und streckte seine hand aus im Cassandra eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, was sie auch ohne Widerspruch zuließ.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht, ich bin doch nicht wahnsinnig!", fuhr sich jedoch auf seine Frage auf, nachdem er seine Hand wieder zurückgezogen hatte, „Das konnte doch alles kaputt machen.", murmelte sie hinzu und fuhr sich mit den Händen in die braunblonden Haare. Es war alles einfach zu… zu…. ja. Zu sehr. Egal was es war, es war zu viel davon und zuwenig von irgendetwas anderem das sie im Gegenzug dazu eigentlich hätte gut brauchen können.

„Ach was, wieso wahnsinnig? Das solltest du wirklich mal machen.", er stupste sie am Oberarm an und hüpfte dann wie ein Floh vom Fenster weg. „Versuchs einfach mal."

Sicher nicht, dachte sie aber aussprechen tat sie es lieber nicht, sie wollte nicht wissen was er dann sagen würde, wahrscheinlich irgendetwas das ihre Aussage wieder komplett unter den Tisch fallen lies oder irgendetwas besserwisserisches oder so, nein danke, darauf konnte sie dann doch verzichten.

„Wieso bist du eigentlich nicht unten auf der Party und feierst da bist du blau bist? Du siehst so aus als würdest du so etwas machen.", fragte sie ihn schließlich, was ihn bei seinem Vorhaben stoppte… welchem Vorhaben auch immer. Cassandra tippte darauf das er das Sofa als Trampolin benutzen wollte, weil er gerade heraufgestiegen war und nun so in die Knie herab gesunken war als würde er gleich zu hüpfen anfangen.

„Party? Wusste ich nichts von, ist mein erstes Jahr hier.", sagte er mit einer Stimme als wäre es ihm gleichgültig, doch er hüpfte vom Sofa herunter und ging auf Cassandra zu, wobei er begann ein breites Grinsen auf seine Lippen zu setzen. Okay, wie lange kannte sie ihn nun schon? Nicht sonderlich lange, aber das was sie inzwischen von ihm wusste war, das dieses Grinsen nun wirklich nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte.

„Also, ich wusste nichts von der Party und wieso bist du nicht dort und machst die Bude unsicher und brichst den Jungs das Herz?", er war nun vor ihr zum Stehen gekommen und griff sanft nach ihrer Hand.

Verwundert sah sie auf ihre Hand, die in seiner lag.

„Na ja… ich hab mich doch ziemlich kindisch aufgeführt bei Remus und das ist mir einfach peinlich, da will ich lieber nicht noch runter gehen."

„Aha! Er heißt also Remus!", meinte er und zog dann an ihrer Hand, so das sie vom Fensterbrett in seine Arme glitt, wo er dann seinen freien Arm um ihre Hüfte legte und sie einmal tanzend im Kreis herum wirbelte. „Remus also Remus, nun muss ich nur noch gucken wer das ist und kann ihm dann den Hintern versohlen!", dudelte er dabei vor sich her.

„Nein. Hey! Lass das!", forderte sie ihn auf und drückte sich aus seinen Armen, „Was soll denn das?"

„Ist doch ganz einfach, du und ich gehen nun auf die Party, ist doch ganz klar.", und schon wurde sie stolpernderweise hinter ihm her gezogen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und in Richtung Große Halle. Dafür dass er neu war kannte er sich hier ziemlich gut aus.

Doch leider half es auch nichts als sie ihm den falschen Weg zeigen wollte und somit in die Irre führen, oder ihre Widersprüche, sie wurden einfach ignoriert und Cassy mitgeschleift.

5


	8. Kapitel 5

Die Personen gehören fast alle nicht mir und auch die Umgebung habe ich mir eher geliehen, also so das übliche ;P

Die Personen gehören fast alle nicht mir und auch die Umgebung habe ich mir eher geliehen, also so das übliche ;P

Reviews:

Kapitel Nummer 5

Die Musik in der Halle war auf eine Lautstärke geregelt die ertragbar war, was hieß das man sich nicht vollkommen anschreien musste um zu reden, aber man musste doch ein wenig lauter Reden. Die Tische waren zur Seite geschafft worden und dienten nun als Buffet für den Alkohol, der sich selbstständig in die hingehaltenen Becher füllte und die Reste des Abendessens, für diejenigen die doch noch nicht so ganz satt waren.

Das Licht war gedämpft und einige Strahler blitzten buntes Licht zum Bass der Musik in den Raum.

Es war groß, es war klasse, es war… wie jedes Mal.

Hierbei musste man sich nie selbst übertreffen, es reichte das Limit zu halten und das schafften sie nun wirklich mit Leichtigkeit.

Der langsamen Musik entsprechend lagen ihre Arme um die Schultern des Schwarzhaarigen, welcher seine Arme locker um ihre Hüfte gelegt hatte.

Sie hatten noch nie zusammen getanzt, aber so schlecht war es eigentlich gar nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, er war ein sehr angenehmer Tänzer.

„Was denkst du?", fragte sie leise und ihre kristallgrünen Augen suchten die schier schwarzen Augen nach einer Antwort ab.

„Über was denn, Lilly?", fragte Severus und zog sie ein wenig enger an sich, die Ausrede dazu war das sie sich so beim reden besser unterhalten konnten.

Sie war sehr schön. Das war ihm nie wirklich aufgefallen, doch nun wo er Lilly in seinen Armen hatte fragte er sich wie er sie die ganze zeit so runter gemacht haben konnte.

„Na über Cassandra und Remus.", Lilly schüttelte antwortend ihren Kopf, wie konnte er da noch fragen? Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihre beste Freundin! Die Arme war immer wieder so fertig wegen dem Bücherwurm von Remus, der natürlich nichts davon bemerkte was Cassy für ihn empfand, doch alle anderen hatten es schon ewig bemerkt.

Er seufzte, eigentlich war es seit einem guten halben Jahr eines der zentralen Themen. „Ich finde sie sollte endlich mal über ihren Schatten springen und etwas tun und er sollte einfach mal seine Augen aufmachen um zu sehen was um ihn herum so abgeht.", antwortete er und musterte diese grünen Augen. Wow.

„Aber du kennst sie doch, sie ist total… es ist Cassandra, die macht so etwas nie.", Lilly sah zur Seite und bemerkte schmunzelnd das James die beiden eifersüchtig beobachtete, doch er war allein, denn Eve hatte sich den heißen Quidditschtreiber aus Ravenclaw geschnappt und tanzte mit diesem, Sirius war schon ziemlich am Anfang mit einer jungen Hufflepuff verschwunden und Remus? Wo war Remus? „Wo ist Remus?", fragte Lilly und sah sich um, woraufhin auch Severus sich umsah.

Er schmunzelte als er Remus in ihrer Nähe entdeckte.

„Hinter dir.", antwortete er und griff nach Lillys Hand und drehte sie einmal unter seinem Arm, so das sie sehen konnte das Remus mit einer Ravenclaw tanzte, dann zog er Lilly wieder an sich und lies seine Hände wieder um ihre Hüfte gleiten.

Nach der Drehung legte Lilly ihre Hände auf seine Oberarme und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Na hoffentlich kommt Cassy nun nicht, die würde das sicher falsch auffassen."

„Das würde sie allerdings.", ein schmunzeln glitt über Severus Lippen, „Aber du hattest recht, Cassy würde nie irgendetwas machen um sich bei ihm so ins Licht zu stellen, vielleicht solltest du ihr mal zeigen wie das geht."

„Ihr zeigen wie? Wie soll ich ihr das denn zeigen?", Lilly konnte sich nicht vorstellen wie man dies machen sollte, denn bei ihr war es immer so gewesen das es automatisch irgendwie der Fall war, manchmal was das Gut und manchmal eben nicht so gut.

„Ganz einfach, sie könnte ihn eifersüchtig machen, Potter kocht doch auch und ich weis auch wie er explodiert.", er konnte Lillys Augen ansehen das sie fragen wollte wie das der fall sein könnte, aber es war doch echt einfach. Er löste eine Hand aus ihrer Hüfte und legte diese an ihr Kinn, welches er bestimmt zu sich zog ehe sich ihre Lippen zu seinem sanften Kuss trafen.

Er hatte erwartet dass sie ihn wegstoßen und ihm eine feuern würde, doch das Gegenteil traf ein, sie schmunzelte leicht und erwiderte dann ebenso sanft seinen Kuss und fuhr mit ihren Händen in seinen Nacken und schmiegte sich leicht an ihn.

Wieso sie das tat? Sie wusste es und er fragte sich ob sie das nun tat um Potter zu ärgern oder vielleicht um seinetwillen? Nein, es würde eher das erste sein, aber wow…

Die Hand ballte sich schlagartig zur Faust.

Was sollte das?!

Was maßte er sich da an!

James kochte innerlich. Am liebsten würde er ihn nehmen und Reinschlagen, wie bei einem Turnschuh. Reintreten und Wohlfühlen.

Aber er wusste auch, wenn er das nun tun würde, dann würde Lilly hassen. Nun… mehr hassen als jetzt schon.

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wand seinen Blick ab. Wie lange wollten die denn noch da rumknutschen? Das war wirklich nicht zum aushalten!

„James?", Remus und seine Begleiterin, welche er als Anna erkannte waren zu ihm getreten.

„Was willst du Remus?", knirschte er und warf Anna nur einen finsteren Blick zu mit welchem er auch ebenso seinen Freund strafte.

Remus stockte bei dem finsteren Blick von James und deutete zur Halle, „Sirius sucht dich."

„Danke.", knirschte James und ging an ihm vorbei in die Eingangshalle und sah sich dort um, „Sirius? Ich hab nun echt kein Bock auf Suchspielchen."

Er ging nach draußen, wo er Sirius auf den Treppenstufen vorfand und sich neben diesen setzte.

„Ich habs gesehen.", murmelte er und sah zu seinem Freund herüber. James tat ihm leid. Die ganze Zeit versuchte er mit den verschiedensten Maschen an Lilly heran zu kommen und dann das mit Severus… er hatte es gesehen als er gerade zurückgekommen wollte um vielleicht noch irgendein anderes Mädchen zum tanzen aufzufordern.

„Ja, ich auch.", dieser elende… das war doch… und alles war… und Lilly… ARGH!

Sirius legte seinen Arm um seinen besten Freund, seinen ‚Zwilling' und boxte ihm dann an die Schulter. „Tja mein Lieber, nun heißt es die Schnecke zurück zu erobern, aber nicht auf die Macho Tour.", er grinste hinterlistig, „Du weist was ich meine."

James sah zu ihm herüber und seine Augen blitzten spitzbübisch auf ehe ein grinsen auf seine Lippen glitt.

„Lass uns mal eine Pause machen.", flüsterte Eve ihrem Tanzpartner ins Ohr und löste sich dann leicht von ihm, doch sie wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sie lies ihn einfach auf der Tanzfläche stehen während sie zum Ausschank herüber ging, wobei ein gewollter Hüftschwung ihren Gang zierte, der Quidditschtreiber Jacke folgte ihr jedoch und lies nicht lange auf sich warten das er schon seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt hatte nachdem Eve ihre Hand um einen der Becher, gefüllt mit Alkohol legte.

„Hm.", murmelte sie und sah sich um. Das sich Severus und Lilly geküsst hatten hatte sie gesehen, doch sie schob es einfach als Versuch beiseite Potter zu ärgern und nachdem er die Halle verlassen hatte schien es ja auch geklappt zu haben.

Doch ihr blick fiel auf zwei Personen, wobei es sie doch sehr verwunderte diese zu sehen. Sie lehnte sich an Jacke und nickte zu Chris und Cassy herüber.

„Wer ist der Kerl?", fragte sie leise und spürte kurz darauf ein paar Lippen auf ihren, nur einen kurzen Moment lang, ehe Jacke sie grinsend ansah und mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ne, keine Ahnung, den Kerl hab ich noch nie gesehen, aber das Mädel ist ganz süß."

Er kassierte einen giftigen Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

„Pfoten weg on dem Mädel klar, sonst werd ich zu deinem ganz persönlichen Albtraum.", drohte sie und musterte Chris noch mal, irgendwie war ihr das alles nicht geheuer. Wieso sollte Cassy, die über alles in der Welt in Remus verknallt war mit jemand anderem tanzen und dann noch mit einem Jungen den nicht einmal Eve kannte?

Das war… einfach… tief durchatmen und weiter.

Sie legte vorsichtig ihre Arme auf seine Oberarme uns sah sich verstohlen um. Remus?

„Sag bescheid wenn du ihn gefunden hast.", sagte Chris und lies seine Hände ruhig auf ihrer Hüfte ruhen.

„Was?", Cassy sah zu ihm und nickte dann jedoch sofort, „Ja, klar. Ich sags dir dann."

Cassandra blieb plötzlich stehen.

„Hab ihn.", murmelte sie und musterte Remus… er sah so gut aus, doch was sie störte? Das Mädchen in seinen Armen.

Chris sah sich um und folgte dann Cassandras Blick zu Anna und Remus, er schmunzelte und lies Cassy los.

„Warte mal kurz.", sagte er und ging zu den beiden herüber.

Cassy wollte ihn aufhalten, aber sie konnte ihm ja auf der Tanzfläche ja nicht irgendetwas nachbrüllen, sie machte sich schon normalerweise genug lächerlich. So stand sie ein wenig verloren allein mitten auf der Tanzfläche und beobachtete wie Chris bei Remus und Anna stehen blieb, sie ein paar Worte wechselten und schließlich Chris mit Anna tanzte!

Was sollte das denn?!

Wieso wollte er denn nun mit der tanzen?

Sie war verwirrt.

Wieso lies er sie hier stehen?

Chris ich hasse dich!!

Eine Berührung an ihrem Arm lies sie zusammenschrecken und ihr Blick fiel sofort auf den vor ihr stehenden Remus, sofort wurde sie knallrot und senkte ihren Blick zu Boden.

„E… Entschuldige. Remus.", murmelte sie und fuhr sich mit der linken Hand über den rechen Ellenbogen, „ich war… in Gedanken."

„Willst du tanzen?"

Cassy erstarrte. Tanzen? Das war Remus Stimme gewesen. Er hatte sie gefragt ob sie tanzen wollte? SIE? ER?

ZUSAMMEN?

Das war ja… das war…. Wahnsinn… der Himmel!

Cassandra brachte es zu einem leichten Nicken und einem zarten Lächeln während sie den Kopf hob.

„Ja… ja natürlich.", antwortete sie leise und legte vorsichtig ihre Arme um seine Schultern.

Das war kein Traum. Keine eigenartige Phantasie. Es passierte wirklich!

Einen kurzen Moment lang schloss sie ihre Augen und atmete seinen Duft ein. Er roch so gut.

4


	9. Kapitel 6

Die Personen gehören fast alle nicht mir und auch die Umgebung habe ich mir eher geliehen, also so das übliche ;P

Reviews:

fleur: Klar hat Remus was im Kopf, aber Wissen und Gefühle sind zwei Bereiche und Remus hat da schon so einen Plan, wie man in diesem Kapitel sieht, aber mehr wird noch nicht verraten *gg*

gretchen3108: Oh, da musst du wirklich keine Angst haben, mehr von den beiden wird es noch geben, Chris hat eine ganz bestimmte Rolle in dieser Geschichte (das er vom Charakter her so geworden ist liegt an ner Ex-Klassenkameradin *Greez Chris, Krankenwagen XD*)

SuSi: Also was aus wem und wie wird wirst du noch sehen *zwinker* Ich hoffe nur das man nicht alles so von vornherein erkennen kann was passiert x.X ich versuche immer irgendwie was unerwartetes zu bringen, aber ist nicht so einfach wie ich gehofft hatte xD

moony: Nana, mein kleenes Moonyleinchen, nicht zu voreilig ;P es kann immer noch viel passieren und das darf man ja nie vergessen. (und das wichtigste: hallo? Ich schreibe diese ff xD)

Kapitel Nummer 6

---------- ------- ----------- ---- ---------------- - - ---- --

Dieser wundervolle Geruch von ihm.

Sie blinzelte zuerst ehe sie ganz ihre Augen aufschlug.

Es war hell, das Sonnenlicht blendete sie, so dass sie sich die Hand vor die Augen hob und diese vor dem Sonnenlicht abschirmte so dass sie etwas sehen konnte.

Wo war sie?

Das war der Krankenflügel… aber wie war sie in den Krankenflügel gekommen und wieso?

Mit einem Schlag saß sie gerade im Bett. Wieso war sie im Krankenflügel? Sie sah an sich herab, nun wenigstens an ihrem Körper schien so nichts zu fehlen oder sah sie es nur nicht?

Sie zuckte zusammen als sich neben ihr etwas regte und ihr Blick fiel auf Remus. Was machte dieser denn hier? Er saß auf einem Stuhl und hatte seine Arme verschränkt auf die Matratze gelegt und den Kopf darauf gebettet. Hatte er hier geschlafen?

Sie sah ihn genau an, er hatte sich zwar bewegt, aber dennoch schien er noch zu schlafen. Ein sanftes Lächeln glitt auf ihre Lippen. Er war so wunderschön. Sie fuhr mit einer Hand sanft durch seine im Moment zerzausten Haare, dann musterte sie ihn. Er trug noch seine Festrobe.

Was war passiert?

„Du meine Güte!", klang eine Stimme aus der anderen Seite des Raumes und eine ziemlich junge Krankenschwester kam in den Raum gewuselt.

„Sie sind ja wach, wie nett, wie nett, ich dachte schon sie wachen gar nicht mehr auf und ich müsste im Mungo anrufen, nein, nein das wäre nicht so schön gewesen.", die Schwester kam zu ihr herüber und drückte sie ins Bett zurück und hielt ihr dann ein Glas mit klarer Flüssigkeit entgegen. „Schön austrinken.", wurde Cassy angewiesen, welche von diesem Charakter so überrumpelt war das sie auch gleich das Glas hob und es in einem Zug austrank, wonach sie das Gesicht verzog.

„Jaja, es schmeckt ein wenig, aber in einer Stunde sind Sie wieder topfit, glauben sie mir nur.", flötete die Schwester und verschwand auch gleich wieder und lies eine etwas irritierte Cassandra zurück.

„Du bist wach?", ein leises Murmeln vom Bettrand lies Cassandra wieder zusammenschrecken und sie sah herab zu Remus, der verschlafen blinzelte und zu ihr aufsah.

„Ja…", antwortete das verwirrte Mädchen langsam und nahm dann schnell wieder ihre Hand aus seinen Haaren, die dort noch gelegen hatte und wieder legte sich eine leichte Röte über ihre Wangen. Ob er es bemerkt hatte?

„Schön.", murmelte Remus nur verschlafen und tastete langsam nach seiner Brille, sie am Bettende lag und dann durch ihn wieder den Weg auf seine Nase fand, wo sie auch hingehörte.

„Ich hatte schon gedacht dir wäre sonst was passiert, erschreck mich nie wieder so, Kleine, ja?", bat Remus lächelnd und streckte eine Hand aus, mit der er ihr eine Haarsträhne sanft hinters Ohr strich.

„Was ist denn eigentlich passiert?", war es etwas Schlimmes wenn schon alle dachten das sie hier im sterben lag oder was war los?

„Ach das weist du gar nicht?", fragte er und ein Schmunzeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus, „Wir haben getanzt und dann bist du plötzlich umgekippt. Hast uns alle ziemlich erschreckt. Lilly ist fast hysterisch geworden und Eve hat mir dann geholfen dich hier hoch zu bringen. Severus war auch noch eine Zeit lang hier, ist aber später gegangen."

Als er über Severus sprach bekam seine Stimme einen leicht säuerlichen Unterton. Sie mochten sich nicht sonderlich, aber das die Rumtreiber und Severus so verfeindet waren wussten ja alle und es störte auch eigentlich alle das sich Cassy so gut mit diesem Slytherin verstand. Unter den Slytherins war er ziemlich beliebt, kein Wunder, er sah ja auch ziemlich gut aus und wenn man sich erstmal mit ihm angefreundet hatte war er echt ein toller Mensch, was man ihm vorher nicht so zugestehen wollte.

„Ich…. bin umgekippt?", fragte sie leise und lief wieder knallrot an. Sie war umgekippt! Nein war das peinlich. Da konnte sie einmal mit Remus tanzen, so nah war sie ihm noch nie gekommen und dann kippte sie um!

Oh nein!

Heaven's Hell!

Sie schlug nun die Decke zurück und glitt aus dem Bett. Sie wollte hier nicht bleiben. Sie wollte spielen.

Als sie los ging glitt ihre Hand vom Bettlaken. Spielen. Sie wollte spielen. Alles vergessen und einfach spielen. Die Welt um sich herum ausradieren und verfluchen das alles so kompliziert für sie war. Wieso war es so schwer?

Wieso konnte sie sich nicht einfach vor Remus stellen und ihm sagen was sie fühlte? Die anderen konnten so etwas doch auch. Sie stellten sich einfach hin und es glitt ihnen so leicht von den Lippen. Sie sagten ‚Ich liebe dich', auch mit solch einer Überzeugung das es schon kaum noch glaubwürdig war, aber sie konnten es sagen. Sie waren fähig dazu. Nur sie natürlich nicht. Sie liebte und sie hasste es, denn es schmerzte. Es schmerzte schon wenn Remus mit einer anderen lachte, wenn er ihr die hand auf die Schulter legte, oder wie am Abend mit einer anderen tanzte, es tat weh.

Sie blieb schlagartig stehen als ein paar Finger sanft über ihre Handfläche glitten und sich eine andere Hand dann sanft um ihre Schloss.

„Remus.", hauchte sie leise und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Ihr Blick war schon fast starr auf ihn gerichtet. Sie hätte ihn hier einfach sitzen gelassen, wäre einfach gegangen und das nur weil sie wieder in ihrer Eigenen Welt gefangen war. Sie musste aufhören damit! Aufhören immer nur an sich zu denken und doch… sie dachte doch nicht nur an sich, sondern immer nur an ihn.

„Lauf doch nicht weg.", bei seinen Worten war ein Schmunzeln auf seinen Lippen auszumachen, „Wollen wir nicht zusammen zum Gryffindortum hoch gehen?"

Ihre Hand schloss sich langsam um seine und das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und das nur schon weil sie seine Hand hielt, kein Wunder das sie umgekippt war. Sie nickte und zog dann ihre Hand wieder weg von seiner. Das durfte sie nicht. Er sollte nie herausfinden was sie für ihn empfand, es war ihr so peinlich, auch wenn sie eigentlich nicht wüsste was so peinliches daran sein sollte zu lieben.

„Dann gehen wir.", hörte sie sich sagen und ging dann weiter, wobei sie ihre Arme um ihren Bauch legte und Schritt um Schritt schweigend in Richtung Turm ging, Remus an ihrer Seite.

„Denkst du denn es geht wieder?"

„Ja, ich denke es wird gehen, sonst geht es doch auch oder nicht?"

„Aber dieses Mal ist es etwas anderes, ich meine so nah, das hat schon was anderes."

„Schon, aber langsam ist es doch zu lernen oder nicht? Es kann nicht ewig so weiter gehen."

„Was wohl bei einem Kuss passiert?"

Kichern klang durch den Schlafsaal der Gryffindor-Mädchen und Lilly und Eve sahen sich grinsend an.

„Dann fällt sie sicher wieder in Ohnmacht.", witzelte Eve und rollte sich spaßeshalber auf dem Bett herum.

Lilly schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nun sei nicht so gemein zu ihr, sie ist eben nicht wie du, die nach einem Hallo schon mit jedem Kerl ins Bett steigt.", wurde Eve auch gleich getadelt.

„Hey, ich gehe nicht mit jedem nach einem Hallo ins Bett!", verteidigte sich diese und setzte sich auf.

„Nein, nur mit jedem zweiten, was war denn vor der Ferien mit diesem Hufflepuff.", fragte Lilly und beobachtete wie Eve breit zu grinsen begann: „Hey, der war eine Ausnahme, der war einfach nur heiß von oben bis unten."

„Ja, schon klar."

„Nein wirklich!"

„Sicher und ich komme eigentlich aus Buxdehude!"

Wieder kicherten beide.

Die Türe öffnete sich und die beiden Mädchen sahen auf und als Cassandra den Raum betrat herrschte einen Moment lang Stille.

Cassandra ging zu ihrem Bett und lies sich auf dieses fallen, zog ein Kissen an sich heran und verbarg ihr Gesicht darin.

Lilly und Eve sahen sich einen Moment lang an und standen im selben Moment auf und gingen zu ihr herüber.

„Schatz?", fragte Lilly vorsichtig und legte Cassandra eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„War es so schlimm?", fragte Eve dann ebenso vorsichtig und setzte sich hinter Cassy auf ihr Bett und sah auf diese herab.

Von Cassandra war nur ein Nicken zu sehen und ein murmeln ins Kissen, das sich anhörte wie ‚ich bin so dämlich'.

„Ach quatsch. Du bist überhaupt nicht dämlich, sag so etwas nicht.", sagte Eve, legte sich hinter Cassandra und kuschelte sich dann von hinten an sie. „Lass den Kopf nicht so hängen, so schlimm kann es doch nicht gewesen sein, oder?"

Cassandra hob ihren Blick wieder aus dem Kissen und sah von Lilly zu Eve.

„Nicht so schlimm? Ich habe mit Remus getanzt und bin dann umgekippt! Natürlich ist das schlimm!"

Lilly legte ihr eine Hand auf die Wange und strich sanft über diese, „Schatz, nimm das nicht so schlimm, schließlich hat er dich ja auch bis in den Krankenflügel getragen und er hat sich wirklich Sorgen um dich gemacht. Er war total hilflos, das war echt süß."

Eine weitere Türe öffnete sich und Remus betrat gähnend den Schlafsaal der Jungs und schleifte zu seinem Bett herüber. Es war alles wie er vermutet hatte.

Sirius schnarchte leicht wie immer, von James Seite aus war nichts zu hören. Er fiel ins Bett und legte seine Hände auf sein Gesicht.

Vor seinen Augen tauchte ein Bild auf.

Cassandra.

Nie wieder wollte er sich solche Sorgen machen wegen ihr, er wollte auf sie aufpassen, denn wenn sie fallen sollte wollte er rechtzeitig da sein um sie zu fangen. Doch dafür gab es nur einen Weg.

Er fasste einen Entschluss ehe seine Hände von deinem Gesicht glitten und er sich wieder aufsetzte und sich umzog um sich auf den Weg zu machen.

Natürlich gab es auch noch Menschen in diesem Schloss die noch nicht schliefen.

So verhallten die leisen Schritte im Gang welchen er entlang ging.

Er wollte ihn finden. Wollte wissen wer er war und welches das Geheimnis war das er in sich trug. Es konnte nicht sein das er es einfach so tat.

Er blieb vor einem Spiegel stehen der im Gang hing und sah hinein.

Die dunklen Augen die ihm entgegen sahen. Die helle Haut, die etwas von Porzellan hatte. Das Schmunzeln das sich auf seinen schlanken Lippen ausbreitete, der dunkle Umhang mit den Grünen Streifen und dem Zeichen das sein Haus kennzeichnete.

Der Slytherin.

In seinem Haus verehrt und verhasst.

Er verstand sich gut mit denen aus den anderen Häusern, wobei sich diese auch bisher nur auf Cassandra beschränkten, doch im Moment war da auch noch jemand anderes. Diese Frau. Lilly.

Er wand seine Augen wieder vom Spiegel ab und sah den Gang entlang. Es schien noch eine weitere Person wach zu sein.

Ein Grinsen war auf seinen Lippen zu erkennen als er ausmachte das es genau die Person war die er suchte.

4


	10. Kapitel 7

Die Personen gehören fast alle nicht mir und auch die Umgebung habe ich mir eher geliehen, also so das übliche ;P

Reviews:

An alle: gut das ist nun ein sehr kurzes Kapitel, aber ich wollte diess mal schnellstmöglich eins fertig bekommen.

fleur: klar hat sies schlimm erwischt, aber mal sehen ob es besser wird.

Mamodo: ich persönlich hätte das auch gerne gehabt und Rem empfindet natürlich was für Cassi, wer würde das nicht? xD

LazyWitch: Es werden noch ein paar Lizzy/Snape Szenen kommen, aber dieses mal sind keine dabei, tut mir leid. Hoffe du lies es dennoch.

SuSi: sicher sicher, alles nur für euch, alles für die fans xD

moony: okay, extra wegen dir hab ich nun ein kurzes chap geschrieben (auch weil mir zu diesem echt nicht mehr eingefallen ist) aber auf dein rev hab ich gewartet um weiter zu schreiben ^^

Also los geht's!

Kapitel Nummer 7

---------- ------- ----------- ---- ---------------- - - ---- --

Severus beobachtete die Person die nun den Gang entlang kam. Seine dunklen Augen hefteten sich genau auf ihn. Eisige Kälte lag in seinem Blick, als wolle er den anderen schon bei seinem bloßen Anblick in die Knie zwingen und tatsächlich blieb der andere stehen als er Severus erblickte, welcher auf ihn zu ging und bei ihm angekommen ihn gegen die Wand schubste.

„Wer bist du?", zischte der Slytherin giftig.

Die blauen Augen sahen ihn unter den braunen, zerzausten Haaren hindurch fragend an ehe er zu sprechen begann: „Mein Name ist Chris, darf ich nun gehen?"

Der Skater wollte den Slytherin zur Seite drücken um weiter zu können, doch er traf auf einen Widerstand, da Severus ihn nicht gehen lies und wieder an die Wand zurück drückte.

„Was hast du mit Cassy zu tun?", zischte Severus leise und musterte Christian langsam, „Komm schon raus mit der Sprache, was treibst du für Spielchen mit ihr?"

Ja, er war es, der böse, böse Slytherin, der sich um nichts scherte außer um sich selbst und seine beste Freundin. Cassandra. Niemand durfte mit ihr Spielchen spielen, denn sie war eigentlich… sie war einfach etwas Besonderes und etwas, das man vor der Welt beschützen musste, weil sie es selbst einfach nicht so gut hinbekam wie es nötig wäre um zu überleben.

„Ich hab ihr nur geholfen Mann und nun nimm deine Griffel von mir, oder bist du Schwul oder was?", murrte Chris als Antwort und drückte wieder Severus Arm von sich, welcher ihn nur murrend gewähren lies.

Er war nicht zufrieden mit den Antworten des anderen, er hatte keine Lust mehr immer diese anderen die sich für so toll hielten und doch keine Ahnung hatten. „Verschwinde.", zischte Severus und Chris ging mit einem Schulterzucken weiter.

Nach ein paar Schritten Entfernung zwischen ihnen drehte sich Severus zu Chris um und hatte in der selben Bewegung auch seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang gezogen und richtete ihn schweigend auf den Gehenden, welcher nicht einmal mehr über seine Schulter zurück sah um vielleicht zu sehen was Severus dort tat.

Zähneknirschend blieb er dort kurz stehen und packte dann doch den Zauberstab wieder weg. Er mochte ihn nicht. Wirklich nicht. Er sollte nichts mit Cassandra zu tun haben, denn er duldete niemanden neben Cassandra der ihm bei ihr den Platz als besten Freund streitig machen könnte und das konnte schließlich jeder.

Selbst die Sache mit Remus mochte er nicht. Cassandra war etwas besonderes, etwas das ihm gehören sollte. Er wollte nicht mit ihr zusammen sein oder eine Beziehung führen. Bei Willen! Nein! Aber sie sollte ihm gehören. Ihm allein.

Es herrschte Stille auf dem Gang welchen Cassandra entlang ging. Sie wollte in die Bibliothek und ein buch zurück geben das sie vergessen hatte vor den Ferien zurück zu geben. Sie wusste das das garantiert Ärger geben würde, aber besser sie brachte das Buch zurück und das würde sie auch dieser komischen uralten Bibliothekarin vorhalten das sie froh sein konnte wenn sie das Buch überhaupt zurück brachte. Genau das würde sie tun! Ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen, das und nichts anderes!

Als sie an einer Türe vorbei ging hörte sie jedoch ein komisches Geräusch. Es klang… es war zuerst das Rascheln von Kleidung, wie bei einer schnellen Bewegung, dann als sauge jemand Luft zwischen den Zähnen hindurch ein, dann wurde etwas auf den Tisch gelegt und das nicht gerade auf die sanfteste Art und Weise die Möglich war.

Doch was genau es war konnte sie nun doch nicht ausmachen und so trat sie an die Türe und drückte diese vorsichtig einen Spalt auf und was sie sah erschreckte sie doch ziemlich so das ihr das Buch das sie in den Armen hielt fast zu Boden fallen lies, doch konnte sie sich einmal ausnahmsweise beherrschen.

Was sie sah?

Sie sah Eve. Nicht das es eine ihrer guten Freunde war die sie so verschreckte, sondern eher das was sie in diesem Moment tat. Sie hatte eine Rasierklinge in der Hand und hatte ihren Rock hochgeschoben. Okay, was genau sie tat konnte Cassy nicht sehen aber es war wirklich zu denken was sie dort tat… denn sie hatte die Klinge gesehen, diese verdammte Rasierklinge und man sah was auch immer sie tat es war an den Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel und das Blut…. das Blut das auf den Boden tropfte. Das sah sie auch.

Wieso tat sie das? Aber das ist doch ein wenig komisch, denn sie hatte nie gesehen das Eve irgendwelche Narben auf der Haut trug und sie hatte sie ja auch schon oft genug nackt gesehen wenn sie sich umzogen oder so, dann würde man das doch sehen oder nicht? Ein Schauer glitt über Cassandras Haut und ein dumpfer Aufschlag, der schreiend laut durch den Gang hallte lies sie zusammenschrecken und registrieren das ihr das Buch aus den Armen geglitten war.

Augenblicklich glitt das Buch aus ihren Armen und sie rannte den Gang entlang, dann rannte sie voll gegen eine Person, die sie jedoch daran hinderte zu Boden zu fallen.

Remus hielt das Mädchen sanft in Armen und sah sie an.

„Ich muss dich was fragen.", hauchte Remus sanft und sah lächelnd auf die leicht verdutzten Augen, „Ich wollte fragen ob…. na ja… ob du nicht… vielleicht…. mit mir … also du und ich…", Remus atmete tief durch, okay, das war viel schwerer als er sich vorgestellt hatte. „Willst du mit mir gehen?"

3


	11. Kapitel 8

Die Personen gehören fast alle nicht mir und auch die Umgebung habe ich mir eher geliehen, also so das übliche ;P

Reviews:

An Alle: Also ihr lacht bei der FF (was ich echt toll finde) und ich hau mich manchmal bei euren Reviews so weg vor lachen, was ihr alles für Sachen behauptet die gar nicht stimmen, aber schön das ihr so einer Meinung wart. Was ich meine werdet ihr gleich sicher sehen *böse grins und hoff das nicht geschlagen wird dafür*

Mamodo: *erstmal Schokofrösche und die Bohnen verstau und gut wegschließ* Vielen Dank dafür und danke für das Review xD Also tot ist Cassy nicht, nur in dem Chap ein wenig wirr im Kopf, wobei es dieses mal gar nicht sooo kräftig um Cassy geht.

fleur: Na ja, klar gehört Cassy zu Remus *schon mal im vorraus räusper* ABER es geht Snape dabei ja mehr um seine Stellung als beste Freund bei ihr ^^

moony: Naja, remus timing in der ff ist ein wenig…. eigen ^^

SuSi: Ja, klein und fein, aber dieses hier hat schon wieder meine gewohnte Länge bekommen ^^ *stolz bin weil das in so kurzer Zeit geschafft hab*

WhiteTiger91: Danke das dir meine ff gefällt und vielen Dank für die Rückmeldung *so was hilft mir immer wirklich weiter ^^* und ja ich weis Remus passt mir selbst noch nicht so wie er jetzt ist, aber daran werde ich wirklich noch weiter rumfeilen…

An SuSi, fleur und moony: leute, danke das ihr schon so lange dabei seid und immer noch nicht die Schnauze voll von dieser ff habt xD und danke das ihr jedes mal ein Review schreibt, das spornt mich immer unglaublich an mit dem schreiben ^^ danke, danke, danke ^^

Also los geht's!

Kapitel Nummer 8

---------- ------- ----------- ---- ---------------- - - ---- --

„Willst du mit mir gehen?", fragte Remus und endlich war es raus. Nun würde alles viel einfacher werden, leichter und einfach besser, so hoffte er natürlich, doch zuerst musste er auf eine Antwort warten.

Und diese bekam er auch, durch ein zuerst zaghaftes nicken und einem Lächeln: „Ja, sicher."

Anna, die Ravenclaw mit der Remus beim Ball getanzt hatte schien überglücklich und umarmte den Gryffindore, welcher diese Umarmung natürlich erwiderte.

Nun würde einiges besser werden.

„Komm, vielleicht ist es nicht so toll wenn wir weiter einfach nur auf dem Gang herum stehen, denn auf Dauer wird es kalt.", meinte Remus sanft und strich Anna über die Wange. Diese nickte nur und stellte sich dann auf die Zehenspitzen um an sein Ohr zu kommen, wo sie leise etwas hinein flüsterte, was Remus sofort zum grinsen brachte während er sich wegziehen lies.

Zur gleichen Zeit an einem komplett anderen Ende im Schloss.

*Rums*

Schon lag Cassandra auf dem Boden und unter ihr lag noch jemand, den sie eben gerade umgerannt hatte, aus Schreck über das was sie eben bei Eve gesehen hatte und ihre Gedanken rasten immer noch deswegen.

Sie ritzte sich?

Wieso tat sie das?

Was veranlasste sie dazu?

Wieso?

Warum?

Weshalb?

Sie hatte keine Antwort, nicht einmal den Ansatz einer Erklärung, ja, nicht einmal den Funken einer Idee wie sie das erklären sollte, es war ihr vollkommen unbegreiflich.

Als wäre sie nicht gegen eine Person gelaufen, sondern gegen eine Wand, die ihr so hart entgegen gekommen war das es sie komplett zurück geworfen hatte und komplett aus dem Konzept.

„Cassandra…. Cassy! Verdammt CASSY!", verdammt da hielt aber auch gar nichts. Chris schüttelte seufzend seinen Kopf und rüttelte das Mädchen leicht das von einem auf den anderen Moment plötzlich komplett weggetreten war.

Als sie sich nun immer noch nicht bewegte seufzte er.

„Tut mir leid Cassy, aber das muss sein.", mit diesen Worten holte er aus und verpasste ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige, woraufhin sie nun doch zusammenzuckte und sich irritiert umsah.

„Was? Eve? Wieso?", fragte sie irritiert und sah dann Chris vor sich. „Chris."

„Ja ich bin's höchstpersönlich und in far… Cassy? Was ist denn los?", fragte Chris verwirrt und hielt schon eine zitternde Cassandra in den Armen die sich an ihn drückte.

„Cassandra?", fragte er sanft und strich ihr sachte mit der Hand über den Rücken. Was war denn passiert das sie so neben sich stand?

„Eve.", murmelte Cassandra leise. „Eve, Eve." immer und immer wieder das Selbe 'Eve'.

„Nun Cassy, bitte beruhige dich doch mal und sag mir genau was passiert ist.", flüsterte Chris und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken, hielt sie fest an sich.

„Nein.", murmelte sie leise und schüttelte ihren Kopf, „Nein, ich erzähle es dir nicht, zumindest nicht jetzt… aber ich glaube ich muss… wen suchen."

„Wen denn?"

„Na ja… Lilly. Ich will unbedingt mit Lilly reden.", sagte Cassandra und drückte Chris von sich, „Treffen wir uns in anderthalb Stunden in Hogsmeade und essen ein Eis?"

„Ja… klar.", meinte Chris irritiert und sah auch schon Cassandra nach, welche in die Richtung rannte aus welcher sie eben erst gekommen war.

„Ja, ich hab ihn auch schon mal gesehen, aber mach dir da mal nicht so einen großen Kopf drum, er wirkt nicht als ob er etwas böses im Sinn hat und es scheint eher als wolle er Cassy wirklich helfen.", sagte Lilly während sie an ihrem Kräuterkundeaufsatz saß und in einem Buch herum blätterte.

„Trotzdem, ich kann ihn nicht leiden.", knurrte Severus angeknackst und tunkte seine Feder wieder in das Tintengläschen um dann mit der Feder weiter auf dem Pergament an seinem Zauberkunstaufsatz zu schreiben.

Lilly lachte dabei auf, „Ja, du kannst sowieso niemanden leiden, also wieso sollte er denn ausgerechnet das Glück haben von dir gemocht zu werden?"

„Ach wieso denn? Dich mag ich doch.", sagte Severus, legte seine Feder beiseite und zog Lilly dann auf seinen Schoss und legte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte, „Oder glaubst du denn nicht dass ich dich mag?"

„Natürlich glaube ich dir das, aber im Gegensatz zu Chris hast du mich einfach zu mögen. Das ist Gesetz.", sagte sie lächelnd und lehnte sich an den so ‚bösen und gefährlichen' Slytherin.

Doch hatte Lilly mit ihren Worten nicht ganz unrecht, man würde wohl ziemlich lange brauchen im jemanden zu finden der Lilly nicht leiden konnte, doch war es im Moment doch ein wenig einfacher denn sie hatte Severus und dieser war ja nicht gerade unbeliebt und es knirschte schon so einige das er sich so dieser Gryffindore hingab.

Die Einen sagten nun das er ein Verräter sei und die anderen spekulierten darüber ob es nicht einfach so war das er einen bösen Plan ausheckte um irgendetwas Böses zu tun.

Vielleicht der perfekten Lilly Evans das Herz zu brechen oder vielleicht ihr das Geheimnis ihrer Perfektion zu entlocken?

Irgend so etwas musste es sein, denn würde er sich sonst mit ihr abgeben? Er? Der geheime Prinz der Schlangen?

Nein! Niemals!

„Siehst du? Und wie sollte ich mich dagegen wehren können?", flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr, drehte dann ihr Gesicht zu sich und küsste sie sanft, wobei sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals legte.

Doch sie schreckten auseinander als sie einen Aufschlag hörten und sahen sich irritiert um, doch da war nichts, als ihre Blicke sich trafen zuckten sie gleichzeitig mit den Schultern und lachten leicht.

„Lilly, Lilly.", hörten sie dann eine Stimme, die Lilly gleich aufhorchen lies.

„Hm? Cassy?", fragte sie und Cassandra bog auch schon um ein Bücherregal und lief auf die Beiden zu.

„Cassy, was ist denn los?", fragte Severus irritiert. Cassandra wirkte sehr aufgelöst. Oh das war sicherlich die Schuld von diesem komischen, diesem…. Kerl! Chris!

Innerlich bereitete er sich schon darauf vor etwas von Chris zu hören und dann würde er aufspringen und diesen suchen gehen um ihm anschließend gehörig eine rein zu würden damit er seinen Tee in nächster Zeit durch die Schnabeltasse würde trinken können! Genau!

„Eve…", murmelte Cassandra und Severus lies ein enttäuschtes Brummen los, welches ihm einen irritierten Blick von Lilly einbrachte.

„Was ist mit Eve?", fragte Lilly und rutschte nun wieder von seinem Schoss herunter und rückte auf der Bank etwas beiseite damit sie Cassandra zwischen sich ziehen konnte, wo sie sie mit sanftem Druck auf die Schultern dazu brachte sich zu setzen.

„Sie.. sie…", Cassandra schüttelte verwundert den Kopf und sah dann von Lilly zu Severus als hätte sie nun erst bemerkt das sie bei den beiden saß blinzelte sie diese verwundert an.

„Hm? Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte Cassandra plötzlich und lächelte. Von der Aufgelöstheit die sich eben noch ihr Zustand geschrieen hatte war plötzlich nichts mehr zu bemerken.

„Du… wolltest uns etwas sagen?", fragte Lilly und legte Cassandra eine Hand auf die Stirn. Sie schien kein Fieber zu haben. Wahrscheinlich war es ein Vergessenszauber… das musste es sein, denn eine andere Lösung gab es nicht, doch wer würde sie denn etwas vergessen lassen wollen? Ob sie eben jemanden hatte sterben sehen oder so? Nein, das würde Bedeuten Evelyne wäre tot und diese Frau war wirklich alles, aber nicht tot zu kriegen. Kopfschüttelnd beendete Lilly ihre Gedankengänge und strich Cassy kurz durch ihre braunen Haare. Diese Schokofarbe die das Mädchen hatte. Manchmal war Lilly wirklich neidisch, die liebte diese Schokofarbe, aber andererseits würde es ihr wahrscheinlich gar nicht stehen und es wäre besser wenn sie bei ihrem Naturahlen Rotton bleiben würde.

Dann drehte sich Lilly wieder auf der Sitzbank um und griff nach ihrer Feder um ihren Aufsatz weiter zu schreiben.

„Ich mach hier mal weiter, sonst werde ich niemals fertig.", murmelte Lilly nachdenklich vor sich her und verursachte damit bei Severus und Cassandra jeweils nur ein Schulterzucken.

„In Ordnung, ich gehe und mache etwas, dass nicht so langweilig ist wie Hausaufgaben.", meinte Cassandra lachend, stand auf und verschwand wieder aus der Bibliothek.

Augenblicklich legte Lilly ihre Feder beiseite und stand auf, woraufhin Severus sie fragend ansah.

„Ich muss sofort Eve suchen und herausfinden was passiert ist, weil es scheint ja ziemlich Krass zu sein und entweder ist ihr etwas passiert oder sie selbst beherrscht es gut anderen kurzzeitig das Gedächtnis zu löschen. Das eine ist zwar besser aber auch das andere macht mir sorgen, weil sie schließlich einen Grund dazu braucht.", erklärte Lilly und gab Severus noch einen Kuss ehe sie ihn sitzen lies und ebenso aus der Bibliothek verschwand ohne auf eine Antwort seinerseits zu warten.

Er grummelte nur und machte sich dann wieder an seine Hausaufgaben und schrieb seinen Aufsatz weiter. Welch langweilige Arbeit.

Nun gut, er hatte zwar nicht gehört um was es gegangen war, aber den Kuss bevor Cassandra gekommen war hatte er mehr als genau gesehen und vor plötzlich aufflammender Wut sein Buch gegen das Regal geknallt, woraufhin die beiden auseinandergeschreckt waren. Richtig so. Er sollte die Dreckspfoten von seinem Mädchen nehmen.

Weiter hatte er die beiden leider nicht beobachten können, auch nicht mit Cassandra, denn die Bibliothekarin hatte ihn ohne groß zu überlegen augenblicklich aus der Bibliothek geworfen.

Scheiße aber auch.

James fluchte vor sich her während er in Richtung Gryffindoreturm ging. Was fand Lilly nur an diesem schleimigen, miefigen, großspurigem, hinterlistigem, widerlichen, ekelhaften, abstoßenden, verachtenswürdigen, idiotischen, betrügerischen Slytherin? Das reichte ihm persönlich ja schon fast der letzte Grund aus… Slytherin.

Nun gut, wobei er zugeben musste das er doch schon dann und wann etwas mit einer Slytherin hatte, aber das war auch nur für eine Nacht gewesen, denn mehr konnte und wollte er sich da überhaupt nicht antun.

Obwohl… die Kleine ein Jahrgang unter ihnen war einfach nur heiß gewesen und ihr Körper war nackt einfach… nein das war nun wirklich zu viel. Das war schön und gut gewesen für eine… oder zwei Nächte, aber da hörte es dann wirklich auf.

„Passwort?", fragte die Fette Dame, wie immer in ihrem schrecklich rosanen Kleid, das sie jedes Mal nur noch dicker aussehen lies als sie eigentlich war.

„Ach halt doch die Klappe.", murrte James und das Portrait ging von innen auf und irgendein Zweitklässler kam herausgeklettert.

James nutzte die Chance und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er Remus und Sirius beim Schachspielen entdeckte. Sofort zog er sich einen Sessel zu den beiden und lies sich in diesen Fallen.

„Wieder Pech mit unserer Fee gehabt?", fragte Sirius lachend als er seinen besten Freund sah.

‚Fee', diesen Spitznamen hatte Lilly irgendwann einmal von ihnen bekommen, aber sie sprachen sie nie so an. Irgendwann hatte sie die beiden mit ihrer Art, ihrem Aussehen und Auftreten einfach an eine Fee erinnert und so hatte sie intern eben den Spitznamen weg.

„Ja…", murrte James und beobachtete wie Remus Bauern gerade einen von Sirius Läufern zerlegte, „Ich habe sie eben mit Snape knutschen sehen…"

„Ach du je, ich glaube da würde ich auch Zustände bekommen.", sagte Remus und brachte damit nicht nur Sirius, sondern auch James zum lachen.

„Wir könnten natürlich etwas machen… wie wäre es wenn wir ihm die Augen ausstechen?", fragte Sirius und hatte schon ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen, was James wieder zu einem Grinsen bewegte.

„Guuuute Idee.", meinte James und tippte sich nachdenklich an die Wange, „Aber wann?"

„Leute… geht's noch? Ihr könnt ihm doch nicht die Augen ausstechen!", warf Remus belehrend ein, „Das ist schwere Körperverletzung, da mach ich nicht mit."

„Dann las dir was Besseres einfallen.", murrte Sirius und sprang dann auf, „Oder besser wir machen Aufgabenteilung wie immer. Remus, du denkst nach und ich, ich hole solange die Schere oder ein Messer.", er lachte gespielt diabolisch auf und stand dann auf um tatsächlich nachzusehen welche Werkzeuge sie da hatten um einen Slytherin gehörig zu verletzen.

„Remus…", sagte James und setzte sich ihm gegenüber hin und zog Sirius Turm aus einer Falle heraus.

„Ja James… ich glaube ich habe auch schon eine bessere Idee.", sagte der andere und Schmunzelte leicht, „Das wird sicher auch sehr lustig…"

5


	12. Kapitel 9

Die Personen gehören fast alle nicht mir und auch die Umgebung habe ich mir eher geliehen, also so das übliche ;P

Reviews:

-none-

Also los geht's!

Kapitel Nummer 9

---------- ------- ----------- ---- ---------------- - - ---- --

Kichernd wie ein Haufen Schulmädchen saßen die drei Rumtreiber an einem Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum und arbeiteten an ihrem höchtefitienten Plan, den eigentlich auch jeder Schwachkopf würde ausführen können. Aber wie hieß es so schön? Die einfachsten Pläne erwiesen sich zum Ende hin meist als die Besten, nun zumindest sahen Sirius und James es so, doch in dieser Gruppe war ja auch noch Remus, der ein paar Dinge mehr beachtete, wie Peeves, den jungen Hausmeister der immer wie auf Droge durch das Schloss rannte um nach bösen Schülern zu suchen die die Regeln brechen wollten zusammen mit seiner ständig bekifften Katze, die so ein Wollknäuel war das sie nicht einmal richtig laufen konnte und ständig über ihre eigenen Füße fiel.

Doch mit Berücksichtigung aller Möglichkeiten und dem Schichtenplan wie die Lehrer streife gingen –vor den Schülern brauchten sie sich nun wirklich nicht zu fürchten- hatten sie innerhalb einer Stunde den perfekten Plan ausgearbeitet um James Rache perfekt zu machen.

Nach der Vollendung lehnte sich Sirius entspannt zurück und schlug demonstrativ seine Beine übereinander.

„Was für ein Stück arbeit.", seufzte er und erntete einen Strafenden Blick von Remus, „Was denn?"

„Sirius… du hast doch gar nichts getan, deine einzige Idee war ihn danach mit Flubberwürmern im Anfangsstadium zu übergießen.", sagte Remus mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Sirius hatte oft wirklich gute Ideen, aber wenn er mal keine hatte, dann konnte er wirklich ziemlich Dämlich sein, genau wie seine Flubberwürmeridee es war.

James nickte nur lachend, „Wo er recht hat Tatze, da hatte er nun mal einfach Recht."

„Ach was ihr habt doch keine Ahnung, außerdem arbeite ich an etwas von dem ihr noch gar nichts wisst und wenn ich es euch zeigen werde, dann werden euch die Augen raus fallen und über den Boden kullern bis sie in Keller zum stehen kommen.", behauptete Sirius fest und die anderen beiden lachten nur, doch er arbeitete wirklich an etwas.

Und wenn es fertig war, dann würde es etwas großes sein, etwas das es vorher noch nie gegeben hatte und auch danach nie wieder geben würde. Er würde in die Geschichte eingehen damit!

James und Remus tauschten nur Kopfschüttelnd einen Blick, sie glaubten nicht wirklich daran das Sirius so eine sensationale ‚Erfindung' würde machen können. Denn… es war Sirius!

Der war… einfach wie er war, er war keiner von diesen Erfindertypen, er war ein Kumpeltyp der gerne Mist baute, aber doch keiner der stunden, vielleicht Jahrelange Arbeit in ein Projekt investierte das andere dann doch nur als durchschnittliche Idee verbuchten.

Dann kam ein Zweitklässler zu ihnen und zupfte Remus leicht am Hemd, welcher lächelnd auf diesen herab sah.

„Ja?"

Der Junge lies ihn sofort los und deutete auf das Portal, „Draußen steht ein Mädchen das nach dir gefragt hat."

Remus nickte, „Danke", meinte er und stand dann auf.

Sirius und James grinsten.

„Uh, Remus und seine Verehrerinnen.", flötete Sirius schmunzelnd und James nickte zustimmend.

Remus, völlig unbeeindruckt sah über seine Schulter. „Nein Tatze, nicht meine Verehrerin. Meine Freundin.", mit diesen Worten lies er die beiden doch ziemlich erstaunt in ihren Sesseln sitzen und verschwand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er draußen auch schon von Anna empfangen und ging mit ihr in Richtung Große Halle.

„Remus hat eine Freundin?", fragte James erstaunt und sah Sirius an, der ebenso verblüfft mit den Schultern zuckte, „Aber wieso kommt Cassy denn nicht einfach rein und holt ihn selbst raus?"

Sirius hob unwissend seine Hände und lies sie dann wieder in seinen Schoss fallen, „Keine Ahnung, Krone, aber irgendetwas sagt mir doch ziemlich deutlich das diese ominöse ‚Freundin' nicht Cassandra ist, die ihn gerade herausgerufen hat.", sagte Sirius und deutete auf das Portal, wo gerade Cassandra und Chris herein kamen, beide waren draußen gewesen, was man ihnen ansah, scheinbar im Dorf, also Cassandra schien es nicht zu sein, nur gut das sie gerade Remus verpasst zu haben schienen. Das wäre sicher ein Drama gewesen, aber Cassandra lachte.

„Wer ist es dann?", fragte James und Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung.", antwortete dieser, „Aber besser Cassy erfährt das erstmal nicht…"

James nickte und beide standen auf. Es war bald Quidditschtraining und Sirius sah immer zu während James trainierte.

Chris warf sich in einen Sessel und griff nach Cassys Handgelenk die lachend in seinen Schoss fiel und ihn ansah.

„Hey, sachte, ich bin zerbrechlich.", beschwerte sie sich und zog einen gespielten Schmollmund.

Chris jedoch schmunzelte nur und piexte ihr in die Seite.

„Ach was, du bist doch besser gepolstert als deine Freundinnen, die sind sicher gebrechlicher als du.", neckte er sie und sie schlug seine Hand von seiner Seite weg und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals um sich an diesem ein wenig hoch zu ziehen.

„Du sag mal, was hattest du eigentlich so vor im Plan Remus?", fragte Chris und legte seine Arme dreist um sie, während sie ihn eher fragend ansah.

„Weitergehen? Plan? Vorhaben? Remus? Eigentlich?", fragte sie irritiert und schüttelte nur ihren Kopf, „Nichts, was sollte ich denn vorhaben wollen?"

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht wolltest du ihn ja plötzlich anfallen und halb zu Tode knutschen damit er endlich bemerkt das du nicht nur als ein kleines Etwas existierst.", schlug Chris lachend vor, doch Cassy wurde auf seinen Vorschlag hin nur leicht rot und ziemlich verlegen.

„Was ist?", fragte er schließlich und pustete ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Na ja… es ist so… das… ähm…", murmelte sie vor sich her und es sah nicht so aus als ob sie heute noch irgendwann auf den Punkt kommen wollte.

„Du kannst nicht küssen.", sagte Chris dann ziemlich überzeugt das seine Antwort der Wahrheit entsprach und von Cassandra kam nur ein leichtes nicken.

„Ach was, das ist total einfach, ich brings dir bei, dann brauchst du dir auch keine Sorgen zu machen das du nicht küssen kannst wenn Remus mal versuchen sollte dich zu küssen.", sagte Chris und verwuschelte dem Mädchen die Haare, welche diese murrend sofort wieder zu sortieren begann.

„Ich weis nicht ob das so eine gute Idee ist.", murmelte sie dann als sie ihre Haare zu Ende sortiert hatte und sah zu Boden.

Chris schmunzelte und fuhr mit einer Hand an ihr Kinn und drehte sanft ihr Gesicht zu sich.

„Das ist eine gute Idee, glaub mir, dann wirst du ganz toll.", er zwinkerte ihr zu und gab ihr frech einen Kuss auf sie Nase ehe er sie von seinem Schoss hob und selbst aufstand.

Cassandra war immer wieder ziemlich erstaunt darüber wie stark Chris war, sie kannte ihn noch nicht lange, aber das er sie einfach so hochheben konnte verwunderte sie immer wieder. Denn sie war schließlich nicht die Schlankste auf diesem Internat, da war eher Eve etwas oder vielleicht Lilly, die waren schlank. Oh schon wieder diese Eifersucht.

„Ich muss dann noch wohin.", meinte Chris und verschwand hoch in seinen Schlafsaal und irgendetwas sagte der Löwin das er da auch so schnell nicht wieder herunter kommen würde wie sie es vielleicht gerne hätte.

Kurzerhand entschloss sie sich also einfach auch zu gehen, aber nicht in den Schlafsaal, nein, sie wollte einfach irgendwo hin, ein wenig im Schloss herum streunen wie sie es eigentlich ziemlich gerne tat.

Sie hörte ihre Schritte eine wenig im Gang hallen denn es schien nicht sonderlich viel los zu sein an diesem Tag. Es war jedoch eine angenehme Ruhe die sich ausgebreitet hatte, sie war nicht gruselig oder niederdrückend.

Dann klang ein Kichern aus einem der Klassenräume, doch war der Unterricht doch im Moment nirgends und genau das weckte das Interesse des Mädchens und sie drückte die Türe, die nicht ganz geschlossen war einen Spalt auf. Dann erstarrte sie, drehte sich sofort um und rannte, rannte den Gang entlang.

Das Bild das sie gesehen hatte, hatte sie immer noch vor Augen… dieses Bild…

4


End file.
